Demon In My View
by Kirsthor
Summary: Why him? Why him of all people, does my heart beat to stay alive? He was a demon, and I was a human. He was from Suna, and I was from Konoha. It was simply impossible, and yet, completely inevitable.
1. Leaving

1_**Demon In My View;**_

_**  
**_**Summary: **_Why him? Why him of all people, does my heart beat to stay alive? He was a demon, and I was a human. He was from Suna, and I was from Konoha. It was simply impossible, and yet, completely inevitable._

_  
_Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I'm just starting, and trying to get use to everything. If you're going to review, which I doubt, please no flames. My name is Mia, by the way. ;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_  
_**Chapter 1: Leaving. **

**  
**" Sakura, please just listen to me. I understand this is difficult for you to undertake, but he needs your help!" The Hokage started.

" Mine? _Mine? _You're _my _mentor, don't you think he would want someone better? "

" The Kazekage's sister requested you, Sakura, and I can't object. We are in a tight situation with the Village of the Sand, and I don't need you to make it worse . . . Now, as my apprentice, I would like for you to go, and treat Gaara-sama as if your life depended on it."

" Which it might, considering he might kill me anyway!"

" Be reasonable, Sakura! Just because he tried killing you in the past, doesn't make him the same person. Remember what I'm about to tell you,"

I shifted under her stern gaze, my emerald green eyes flickering out the window. No. I didn't want to look at her! She was making me leave my home, my family, my friends . . .

All so I could heal someone who tried to kill me in the past? I guess you could say I'm a little bitter, and yes, some may say that's an understatement . . . But you couldn't blame me, right? Everyone cared for their life, no matter how miserable or pitiful it may be.

Sasuke did . . . Sasuke does . . . _Sasuke . . ._

_  
_I pushed the traitor thought away, focusing my attention back on Tsunade-san, if you haven't guessed who it was yet.

" Just because a person does bad things, or _did _bad things, does not make them a bad person."  
_Does not make them a bad person? _

_The man used to crave blood, for crying out loud! BLOOD!_

_  
_I felt my head nod, and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her. " All right. I'll give you a bit of time to pack. Naruto and Kakashi will be at your house to escort you, soon. If you need any help, you know what to do."

I felt my eyes travel to her face, and I felt my insides convulse around my heart.

I'll miss her.

That's what my body was trying to tell me, but right now I didn't care.

She was sending me off on a psycho mission, because Gaara-sama's sister picked me!

_ME!_

_  
_But no matter how bitter I was feeling right now . . . Tsunade was still like a mother toward me, and I had to, at least, say good-bye in some way.

The next thing I knew, I found myself in her arms, and my face buried in her shoulder.

I would miss her.

--

" Sakura-chan! Are you ready yet?"

_Ugh, Naruto! My little obnoxious, arrogant, impatient blonde friend. _

_  
_" Coming Naruto!"

I pushed myself through the tiny door I called my 'entrance', only to come face to face with my Sensei; Hatake Kakashi.

" You're late, Sakura."

" Really? I haven't noticed." Maybe I was overdoing the sarcasm . . . But what bothered me most, was that I actually _was _late! Usually, it would be Kakashi-sensei.

" Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Naruto asked.

" That was so funny that I forgot to laugh! And no one, all right?" My nose wrinkled, and I stifled the growl in the back of my throat.

Wow.

I smelt bitch lingering in the air.

Was it I?

Hell yeah!

" Well, come on!"

I followed my gray-haired Sensei down the streets of Konoha, and past the gates.

My home . . .

I will miss it here, too.

--

" It's s_o _hot!" The blonde complained. The boy had his shoulders slumped, and his eyes appeared to be blood shot. Yeah, he seemed like he was about to pass out any minute.

" Quiet now, Naruto. Have some respect for Suna, and Sakura. She is going to be living her for the next four months, you know."

" Thanks . . . Sensei."

I didn't have enough energy to let sarcasm drip off my words like before. The merciless rays of the sun seemed to shine down on my back, almost as if it was smiling at my torture.

Stupid sand. Stupid sun. STUPID KAZEKAGE, AND HIS SICKNESS!

How could he get sick any way? Wasn't he supposed to be the untouchable person that everyone feared?

Supposedly, the nurses at Suna had to strap the Kazekage down because he continues to thrash around. Sometimes he stops, and it looks as if he is dead . . . He's completely still until his muscles go rigged, and he starts shouting again and again, in pain, until the nurses couldn't take it anymore. Tamari must be going through a tough time. After all, her brother is the Kazekage.

What will she do if I fail?  
I didn't like the idea of failing . . . What If I did lose Gaara?

Something in my heart stirred, and it caused me to blink in confusion. Was that pity I felt?  
No! I didn't want that! I frowned upon emotions like that . . . Ever since Sasuke.

Never mind about that. I can tell you about it later, which, might I add, I will probably forget, so, sorry.  
It was just . . . This was my first mission alone, and yes, I know I'm sulking in my self pity, but give me a break-

" We're here."

Wow. I failed to notice that it was already night, and we were at the Suna gates.

Time to say goodbye.

Before I even turned to look at my fellow companions . . . I looked up at the sky. I stifled a gasp in my throat, staring up at the stars, mesmerized. It wasn't like this back home. Yeah, I could get use to _this. _Just not anything else.

" Bye Sakura . . ."

" Bye Naruto . . ."

_Ninjas do not show emotion, Sakura. Get a hold of yourself._

_  
_But I couldn't help it. I was leaving everything behind for one person! And staring at Naruto now, as he struggled, himself, to keep from tackling me to the ground, and crying - crying with me! - was even harder than I expected. I threw my arms around him, giving him a soft hug, before moving on, and hugging my Sensei.

_I hate being emotional . . ._

_  
_" Good bye, Cherry Blossom!" Kakashi chuckled, now turning off and dashing back out, and into the desert, Naruto hot on his heals.

" Good-bye . . ." I whispered, my eyes watching every movement they made.  
Soon, they disappeared from the rays of the moon, making it hard to see, and now, I knew that it was time to leave.

It was time to face what I had come here for . . .

_Who knows? Maybe starting a new journey won't be so hard._

_  
_  
. . . How wrong I was.

--

It turned out that I was to sleep in Tamari's house, or was it Gaara's house? If it was, then I was afraid.

What would he do if he found out that I was sleeping with him? I mean, with him in his house . . . In his house, not with him. Yeah.

I didn't get to see Gaara yet, and I asked Tamari why.

She told me that it wouldn't be right. I didn't understand at the time, and so, I asked her 'why' once more.

" It wouldn't be right for you, Sakura. I haven't got any sleep, and I want you to wake up bright, and early, tomorrow morning. Just make sure you're ready."

Just how bad was Gaara, anyway?

--

" Hey, Tamari?" I called, glancing up at the blonde haired girl, my head tilted to the side. " What is it, Sakura?" She asked. Her gaze flickered up to my face, before she let out an irritated sigh, knowing exactly what I wanted to know, since I've been asking it since last night.

Tamari decided to cook breakfast, which, by the way, wasn't exactly the most delicious thing in the world, so I cooked instead.

" Why did you pick me?" I asked, folding my legs crossed, and snuggled down into the chair I was currently sitting on.

Tamari closed her eyes, before opening, and giving me a blank stare.

She had grown taller, since the last time I saw her, and her hair had grown, too. Her attitude, that didn't seem to disappear, just popped from out of the blue, without warning, and it bothered me.

" Because you saved my brothers."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and I gave her an odd look. I saved her brothers once before?

" I did?" I muttered, staring at my hands that were locked within each other.

" You do not remember when Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki?"

Oh. Now I remember. But I didn't save Gaara, I saved Konkuro.

" You saved my brother, Kankuro, and Gaara, too."

" No. I only helped Konkuro, not Gaara. That was Elder Chiyo, and Naruto." I frowned, but she continued to stare at me seriously.

" If you didn't save Chiyo from Sasori, Sakura . . . Chiyo would have died, and Gaara would have never made it."

I paused, staring at my hands that tremble on the table top. That is why she had picked me.

" Now, Sakura, if you don't mind, I must go find Kankuro. You must go, and head out to the Hospital."

" Wait, aren't you coming with me?" I asked, my voice laced with nervousness.

She shook that head, and gave a soft, sad smile. Tamari, a girl who always looked strong, and determined, looked sad. Depressed. And I wanted to know why . . . But too many question would be too much for her.

" No. I already saw what I had to see."

I frowned, but didn't ask any more.

When I arrived at the hospital, which I was surprised to see it was actually there, since, almost, all the buildings here seemed broken, and beaten down.

Inside, as well, looked very good. Just plan. I don't think I'm going to enjoy this very much . . .

" Sakura-san?" I looked up to see a girl with black hair, very fragile, and slender looking, standing behind a counter. Her hair seemed to shine, almost blue, in the sun, and there were bags under her eyes. This must be one of the nurses taking care of Gaara. Tamari said most of the nurses seemed to look sick, and, literally, tired after taking care of Gaara.

" Yes, that's me." I gave her a soft smile, and she returned it with a small crooked pull at the corner of her lips. " Well, hello. My name is Kina, and I'll be helping you take care of Kazekage-sama."

Oh. Well, at least I'll get an apprentice. Well, sort of.

" Alright, show me to the room."

She nodded, and then, we were off. The walls were white, and completely bare. It was depressing. I tried to hold in that miserable sigh, before letting my gaze flicker over to the girl beside me. She seemed to be the same age as me, except the bags made a difference to that. She looked a bit older because of it. She was also the same size, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I hated standing next to someone who was the same size.

We turned a corner, and another, and soon, I heard loud, high-pitched, and pained screams bouncing off the walls, and hitting my eardrums. I stopped, instantly.

" W-was that him?" I asked.

The girl stopped, too, and she turned to look at me. That smile that was on her lips disappeared, and now, a frown was placed there.

" Yes. You get use to it after a while."

The screams made me curl my hands into fists at my sides, and soon, my breathing came out in short breaths.

Gaara seemed terribly tortured.

" He's really in pain."

We started walking again, and soon we came upon the room with the source of the screaming.

Some of the screams seem to stop short, and break out into small whimpers, and pants.

Even though I couldn't see him, my heart went out to him.

" Here we are."

And then, the girl named Kina had opened the door.

I stepped in, staring at the man on the bed, who, by the way, looked like an animal trying to be released from the cage, screaming in pain, trashing around violently, and begging to be free from it. He almost looked . . . possessed, like something was trying to break free from him.

I could have handled this if it was Naruto, but Gaara?

Gaara of the sand? The boy who would kill anyone, just with the flick of his hand, because they got in his way? The one who was tough enough to defeat Sasuke, the one I use to . . . love?

This was heartbreaking.

If I knew it was going to be like this, I would have never came.

Because, right now, Gaara seemed to be begging for death.

Something he usually took from others. Not from himself.


	2. Awakening

D8! I got another chapter up! Hopefully. I really hope this will turn out into a good story. This is my first story, though, so I don't know.

**Chapter 2: Awakening.**

" What do you want me to do, Sakura-san?"

I glanced up at Kina, before nodding over to the towel near the sink." Wet it, and wash off the sweat on his forehead. Keep him cool, all right? Don't get any water in his mouth." It was stupid to ask that but, yes, in the position he was in, he'd probably freak out more. It was just a suggestion. I was surprised that Gaara could have made it . . . He didn't eat in weeks, or drink, but Tamari told that living in Suna was different from living in Konoha. They didn't eat as much as us, nor did that drink as much. They _were _living in a desert.

Two weeks. Two weeks have passed by, and Gaara still hasn't got any better, and it was killing me. I couldn't stand this! His screams . . . His screams were becoming that melody you heard every day. You know, that sound where the wind blew against the leaves, making that soothing sound. Except, this was the exact opposite. It made me sick.

It made me look like Kina, except worse.

I never expected this. I never wanted this.

" You ready?" Kina nodded.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, letting my energy flow through me, through my veins.. Soon, it all ended up in my hands, giving me that icy cold feeling of power within my fingertips. " Did he make any response when you put the water on his forehead, Kina?" I asked. She nodded. She looked as if she were about to fall off her feet, and pass out any minute.

" Okay." I muttered, indicating that we were about to start. She took a step back, and soon, I placed my hand on Gaara's forehead, forcing my energy, and chakra into him, trying to calm - and cool - him down.

" Tie the straps tighter, Kina. He might react negatively to this."

As soon as she tightened them, I closed my eyes, and focused my energy on Gaara.

I've been doing this the past week, but I decided to do something different.

As soon as I focused my concentration on him, my body began to tremble.

Something was definitely in him, but what?

My free hand moved within him, yes, within him without penetrating his skin. I had learned that trick a while back from Tsunade-san.

There. There it was! I never was able to reach this point, but now I could! Today was definitely different!

I touched the source of the pain, but soon, the thing that I had touched, whatever it was, vanished; leaving my hand burning from the reaction. I pulled my hand out, trying to keep my concentration on Gaara . . . And that's when the screaming started again.

This time, the screams were different . . . Like, whatever that I had touch, was hurting Gaara because I invaded it's privacy.

I pulled my hand away from Gaara, my breathing coming out in gasps, my knees buckling beneath me. When I looked up, I noticed that Kina was not in the room. I looked down at Gaara, watching him as he thrashed around, his arms yanking at the straps, trying to release himself from the restraints. The veins in his hands, and arms, grew more pronounced as he struggled to get free.

But that's what bothered me.

The whole time he had been strapped onto this bed - the whole time - he never used his sand, not even once, to get free. Something was definitely wrong with him. Either he was doing this intentionally, or he was trying to keep something within him from breaking out.

His screaming grew louder, and then, it stopped.

I opened my eyes, seeing he was now panting, and staring up at the ceiling, although his eyes were closed. They never opened once opened since I've gotten here. That's when I heard the whimpering. That hurt more than anything else. Hearing someone as strongly as Gaara, whimpering . . . was horrible.

I raced over to his side, putting a hand back on his forehead, and the other on his chest. If it were any other time, I would have blushed. Gaara turned into quite a man since the last time I had saw him . . .

At that thought, I shook my head, before going back and concentrating on Gaara.

" Gaara, calm down please . . ." I begged, putting my forehead on the soft cushioned bed. Gaara made no response, as always, and he continued to whimper." Please." I begged again, not even noticing that my eyes were beginning to burn. Burning, because I was trying to hold back tears." Gaara," I whimpered as wel,l as soon as he did, and then, he spoke. My eyes widened in surprised, and I snapped my head up to look at him." Stop!" He was begging. Really begging, and I tried not to let that hurt me. I tried not to. This was something I wasn't prepared for. It felt like my heart shattered into millions of pieces, like I was dying. Soon, he fell silent, his body stilled, and his breathing became calm. Which, in return, made me stare at him in surprise, a sigh of relief filled the air." Thank you." I whispered, before pulling away from the tortured man on the bed, and going off to sit back on the chair near the window. I don't know how long I sat there, just staring at Gaara.

He really did change . . .

His hair had gotten longer, more red, too. Even though it looked like blood, it still had this beautiful and silky look to it that made me want to run my fingers through it. His muscles, which he didn't seem to have when we were younger, had grown more pronounced, and I was sure that if he were to wear a tight shirt, it would emphasize the contours of his chest.

And, you know, looking at him, right now, while he actually calmed down for the first time in two weeks, I realized, for the first time in my life, he actually looked beautiful. I know, that sounded weird coming from me, but who knew what he would turn out to be? He _was _beautiful, and I couldn't deny that. It was just the way his red hair hung in his face, and I'm sure, that when his eyes opened, it wouldn't change the fact that he was beautiful. It would only make him more beautiful.

And then, I asked myself . . . How can someone, like _him, _be this beautiful!? Then, I came up with a conclusion that I was only thinking that because he had been in so much torture, and pain that he actually looked scary. Ugly. And now, he looked peaceful, calm, serene . . .

But deep down, I knew that the conclusion I had came up with, was a lie.

" Sakura?" I looked up to the familiar voice, noticing Tamari standing there. I gave her a weak smile, before returning my gaze to Gaara." What is it, Tamari?" I asked, unconsciously curling my hands into fists.

" You've been here for a very long time," She took a deep breath, and I glanced up at her." Would you like to come and eat with me, and Kankuro? He just got back from a mission. He's been eager to meet you. But if I tell you the real reason to why he does, you might not want to come." She joked, giving a small giggle. I knew she was trying to lighten up the mood, but after what I had just been through, it just didn't help.

" Sure." I smiled, getting up, and taking off the jacket that, by the way, had gotten stained by blood. Gaara had decided it would be nice to just start coughing up blood.

" Is that his . . . blood?" Tamari questioned, pointing at the white jacket. I nodded, hanging the coat on the arm of the chair, and walking off toward the door to stand next to Gaara's sister." Mind if I go to the bathroom first, Tamari?" She put a hand on my shoulder, gave me a small pat, before leading me toward the bathroom.

The bathroom was as dull, and white, as everything else, and quite frankly, I was getting sick of it. At least the bathroom had a couch.

By now, though, I got use to the dull hospital, and considered it my home. Sort of.

As soon as I spotted my appearance in the mirror, I stopped and stared. I definitely changed since two weeks ago . . .

There were dark circles around my eyes, making me look almost like Gaara; my hair was ruffled, and tangled, and my lips were dry, and cracked. It looked as if I were starved on a hot, and dry island, but all I did was take care of Gaara. Now I see why most of the people in this town were depressed.

Their Kazekage was near death. Again.

And it never hit me, until then, that Gaara had to be a very good leader to these people for them to become depressed over this.

It inspired me. It really did, but how can something inspire me to do something, when the person who inspired me was screaming in pain, making me wish to do _anything _to help him? If he died, I felt that I would die, too.

I sighed, washing my face with water, and soap, before walking back, and giving Tamari another smile.

" Okay, I'm ready." She grinned, before holding out her arm. Tamari was a good person for support. The first time I met her, I thought she was just some jerk, but, truthfully, she was a determined, kind, strong-willed girl, and I respected that. A few days ago, I realized I actually respected her as much as I would as a sister, or a best friend. I hooked my arm with her arm, and we walked out of the hospital." Kankoru said he'd meet us near the house, but don't trust him. He'd usually end up in the where we're heading . . . So, we'll just go there. If he's not there, we'll just eat without him." She smirked over at me, and I let out a little laugh." He's a very perverted person, Sakura. I just wanted to warn you. You must have expected him to be that type of person who hates little kids, considering the first time we met. You know, back then, you didn't seem like the type of girl _you _are, right now." I looked up at her, giving her a confused expression." You're stronger," She stated, giving me a small, believable grin." Not only that type of strength that's within your muscles, but that strength within your heart. You believe in yourself, now. I can see that."

" Yeah, well, you changed, too!" I grinned, trying to ignore the fact that she had pinned me down to 'T', metaphorically speaking. I did believe in myself, now." Ah, well, after having your brother, speaking of Gaara here, go through a great change, you tend to change, too."

" Wait, what do you mean 'great change'?" I asked, letting my gaze flicker up to her, once more, and trying to, also, ignore the other fact that she said she had change. Okay, she did, but her attitude stuck to her like honey, and glue.

" Well, you know when Naruto defeated Gaara?" I thought for a moment, before nodding my head." Yes, well, that inspired him." I stared at her in surprise. That didn't sound like Gaara at all. But, I couldn't say that. I knew nothing about Gaara . . . I guessed I was talking about Sasuke then. He'd never take failure as an inspiration, said person would want revenge, and revenge is want he'll get." That's when he started to change. He never killed anyone since then, and I know that it's weird to say that, but it's true. He's become a great Kazekage, and a great person. And, I know now, that I should have never let my father do what he had done to him. I knew back then, too, but, being the elder, you tend to get bitter over having your mother die. That can go toward anyone, too." She was staring at the floor now. Her eyes were glistening with tears." Tamari, it's okay." I muttered, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. She looked over at me, and smiled." Gaara forgave me and Kankuro, too. I mean, he didn't say it specifically, but I knew he did. He never threatened us since then, he actually allowed us to joke around with him, and to . . . touch him. I've finally hugged my little brother." A smile pulled at her lips, and, not knowing at the time, so did mine.

" I'm very sorry, Tamari." She nodded, before taking a deep breath, pulling her arm away from mine, and opening the door in front of us that I had failed to notice was there." Don't be sorry, because, knowing Gaara, he'll pull through." She gave me a reassuring smile, such a reassuring smile, that I actually felt relieved, but I knew, that the condition Gaara was in, even when he did make it out of whatever he was in, he'd be sick, and probably _wouldn't _make it. I just felt relieved that Tamari wasn't going to blame me if anything happened to Gaara . . . I knew that, at least, that's what I thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It turned out that Tamari was right about Kankuro. Yeah, I know she is his sister, but still . . . I didn't think he'd be _that _perverted.

But, I had a very good time.

I laughed more than I did in weeks, and smiled more as well.

I felt like I had a family again, and I really, really liked that.

Kankuro, and Tamari walked me to the hospital, before giving me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

When I entered the house, I realized that Kina was pacing around the waiting room, fidgeting with her fingers. As soon as she saw me, she raced over, grabbed my hand, and we sped off in the direction to Gaara's room. " Kina, what's wrong!?" I asked, surprised that I was actually worried. Worried that something happened to _him._ I was worried over someone I didn't know, but I was like that with all my patients. I had to be, but this was different.

" It's Gaara; he's not moving, and he's not breathing either! I didn't know what to do!" She shouted, biting her bottom lip.

_Gaara . . . stopped breathing? _

I rushed through the door to his room, ran over to his bed, and checked his pulse.

There was nothing. Not even the jolt of a beating heart.

" This is all my fault!" I whimpered. I heard Kina let out a sob behind me, and I glanced back behind her. " I can't believe this happened!" She exclaimed, staring at me." H-He was untouchable!"

So, it had an effect on her, too? The Great and Powerful Gaara; tortured to death. Soon, Kina ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. " Gaara, I'm so sorry! I should have stayed here! I didn't mean to!" I placed my hands on his cheeks, staring down at the face. Although he wasn't breathing, he looked absolutely peaceful. He didn't react when the tears fell down, and splashed his cheeks. Of course he wouldn't. He was dead. _Dead._ I really don't know why I was crying . . . Two weeks ago, I didn't even want to go, and now, I wanted to stay. This place felt like home.

I mean, after having Sasuke leave, it felt like Konoha was just an empty shell, but here . . . it wasn't like that.

" You were so strong, Gaara. What happened to you?" My voice was quivering with sadness, and I pushed back tears.

I looked up at the 'love' mark on his forehead, wondering if it were a tattoo, or a scar like his records said.

Yes, I did read his records while I was here, and it brought a whole new prospective to looking at Gaara.

All this time, I thought he just became that . . . 'monster', because he wanted to, but this was different.

Gaara had such an upsetting past, that it made my heart regain the pieces from when it shattered, only to shatter again once more, only worse.

" Gaara, I just wanted to say - even though you can't hear me, and that I never got a chance to talk to you - I think I would have been able to really get to know you." A soft smile pulled at my lips." We would have gotten close, I bet." I grinned, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to wipe away the tears. I stared back at the kenji on his forehead, before leaning forward, placing my finger on it, and tracing the puckered up red scar. He had done this himself, as so it said in his records." If I were your mother, I would have done anything to try and be with you." I took a deep breath, leaned and placed my lips upon the scar. I let my lips linger there, trying to savor this moment, and I didn't know why. I didn't want to leave him. It was weird. After weeks of just watching him scream, I grew attached, and it was then that I realized I was almost as psycho as he was.

I was about to pull away, but - suddenly - a cold, strong hand gripped my neck, and soon, I couldn't breathe. I gripped at the cold fingers, only to find that the grip got stronger. I let my gaze travel down to Gaara's eyes, only to find that they were open . . .

" Gaara!" I gasped, before continuing to pull at his cold fingers.

" _You!"_ His voice sounded much like an accusation, and it made me hurt inside; but soon, I was filled with happiness, and with that, came my confusion. His voice had got different, too. It was like sand; rough, but filled with heat when angered, cold with upset, smooth when calm, and yet, still beautiful all the same.

I tried to control my thoughts, and focus myself on getting his fingers away from my throat. I couldn't understand myself, and it bothered me. I was happy, and yet, here I was, nearly being choked to death by someone who had just died, and came back to life.

" What are you doing here!?" His voice was filled with familiarity, and anger, but it didn't phase me.

I couldn't speak, and I tried holding on to my consciousness. He dropped me, only, soon, to have me pressed against the wall by his sand.

Ah. Old times.

" _What are you doing here?!_" He asked, once more, anger laced that silky, smooth voice. " Gaara, you've been in the hospital for over a month! No one knew what to do, so they called me! And, quite frankly, I didn't know what to do, either!" It was funny how just one change in Gaara made that fiery spirit within me burst out once more." Now drop me, _right now_, you cannibal!" I shouted, trying to move within the sand, which was a weak, and pitiful, attempt.

He snorted, now sitting up on the bed, looking as if it were no problem; as if there was no pain. It was a miracle. Tamari will be glad.

" Drop you?" He questioned, glancing over at me, giving me a barely noticeable smirked. But, trust me, when he smirked, you would notice. It's not every day you get to see _him _coming any where near a smile, but it vanished as quickly as it came. With a flick of his wrist, the sand vanished, and, as I asked, I was dropped to the floor, meeting the meaning of gravity." Well, thanks." I growled, sarcasm dripping off my words.

" Hn."

" You're so . . . so-" My fingers curled into a fist, and I stomped my foot on the ground. How original." You're so mean!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him.

He arched a nonexistent eyebrow at me, before looking down at himself, probably wondering why he was only in boxers, which I had failed to mention. Yes, now it bothered me. My face turned red, a darker shade than my hair, obviously, and I glanced down at my feet, shuffling it nervously.

" Your insult doesn't phase me, Kunoichi."

'_Your insult doesn't phase me, Kunoichi.'_

I mimicked him from behind him, only to jump when I heard him speak once more.

" You're childish antics do nothing, but bother me, as well." He tilted his head to the side, giving me an irritated look, before looking back out the window. I stood there, surprised, flustered, angry, and . . . happy. That was the first time I actually saw any emotion on his face . . . I mean, sure, it could have been something like happiness - happy that he was alive - but no, it was irritation.

How did he know I was doing anything, any way?

And why . . . am I so happy?

Why did I just change all of a sudden?

" Hey, Gaara?" I asked.

The redheaded man let out a sigh, before shifting from his position, only to face me. The way his muscles rippled underneath his skin caused me to blush, and I had to look down at the floor.

" If you continue to stare at the floor, Kunoichi, instead of asking your question, then maybe you should leave. I've already had enough time wasted."

I frowned, before lifting my head up to glare at him." Listen here, bucco!" I said, I stood up, and walked over to him, and thrusted my slender finger into his chest. What surprised me, was that I just actually touched him. What surprised me more, though, was that he actually let me." I've been here for nearly a month, trying to get you to come out of whatever you've been screaming about! So don't go around acting all superior, because, you know what, Mr. Gaara-sama?" I taunted, pulling my had back, and placing them on my hips. He looked surprised, but it vanished as quickly as the smirk had." I could have let whatever that was _killing_ you, might I add, just, well, kill you!" I realized I was shouting now, but what he said next, surprised me.

" You should have, then." He replied, his voice was cold, and he was glaring at me now, before he pushed himself off the bed, and was now standing up, his hands curling, and uncurling into fists at his side.

" What happened to you?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when I moved closer, making me blush once more, noticing that I was probably making him uncomfortable. It was a good thing he was, well, dead when I was talking to him in such a manner he wouldn't like.

" Tell me." I demanded.

His jaw clenched, and his eyes closed. After a ackward silence, he opened his eyes, and gazed within mine.

His eyes would have been so beautiful, just like him, if only they had emotion in them.

" Please." I pleaded.

He took a deep breath, before he sat back on the bed, still staring me in the eye.

" You really want to know what happened?"

I nodded.

" Shukaku is back." I stared at him in surprise. I know now, that if I screamed, or decided to run, he would have chased me, and do whatever it took, even killing me, just to keep this a secret. And I was scared, who wouldn't be?


	3. Revealing

Wow. I actually got a review! xDDD

Er, um, well- thanks!

8D  
Anyway, I'm quick at updating because:

1) I have no life.  
2) I'm quick at writing.  
3) My chapters aren't that big.  
And, plus, I'll probably end up writing this very, very slowly . . . soon.  
I do that.

**Chapter 3: Revealing**.

" What do you mean . . . he's back? I thought he was taken from you!" I exclaimed, curling my hands back into fist. So, all of this, all of this _torture _he had been through was because Shukaku was back?

Gaara let out a sigh, clearly stating he was being irritated by my interrogation I just now started. Talk about limits." I meant exactly what I said," Gaara stated, rolling his eyes to the side to glance at me, before they flickered back to the window when I caught his gaze.

" I thought he was gone!"

" He was, but now, he has awakened. When the Akatsuki took me, they failed to complete the process of taking Shukaku out of me, and because of that, he managed to escape from their grasp. To become completely whole again, with me, he needed to do a very painful process in which, as you just noticed, was death." I stared blankly at him, trying to keep from gaping.

" But I thought . . . If you die, Shukaku wouldn't be able to live, either. You're his host."  
" Yes. I am." He agreed, putting his hand out in front of his face to examine his pale fingers, before he cracked them all - which was a fairly disturbing sound by the way - and then placed his hand back on the edge of the bed, grasping the white sheets." He wouldn't live. But he wasn't being _taken _from me." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he gave me such a blank look that clearly said,' Are you as stupid as you look?'.

" Oh," I paused for a minute, the blood beginning to boil in my veins." So, you just went along for the ride? You didn't even try to stop him-"

He cut me off.

" Actually, I did." That bothered me more than it should.

" But, if you tried to stop him, wouldn't you have died along with him?" I asked. I know, I was being . . . bi-polar, but he would be a bad guy either way.

" Yes. That is the point." He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe that I was _that _dense, which I agreed with then, by the way, but I wasn't _actually _stupid.

" You would have died so he wouldn't invade you? I mean, why would you do that, Gaara?" I asked, disbelief clouded my tone, and Gaara let out another sigh.  
Tamari was right . . .

This Gaara was nothing like the _old _Gaara.

If the 12-year-old Gaara was the one I was questioning right now, I would have been dead. Correction: I would have been dead as soon as his fingers touched the skin of my neck.

" As Kazekage, Kunoichi, we take on responsibilities to protect our village. One most not be afraid of such responsibilities. One most have enough courage to stand up to it, even if it means losing your life in the process. But now, I have failed to protect my village." He didn't seem effected by this. At all. But that sadistic glint in his eye, that was once there when he was younger, appeared again.

" It seems, Kunoichi, that Shukaku is angry. And knowing my dear friend, he'll want revenge."

Now, does that sound like someone? Yeah, you're right. Sounds like Sasuke.  
My hands curled up into fist at my side, and I shook my head." Revenge will get you no where, I hope you know that."

I swear I saw his lips twitch up into another smirk, but I'm sure I just imagined it.  
" Why don't you tell that to him?" He muttered, tapping his temple with the tip of his pointer finger.  
I frowned, before taking a step toward the door.

" Yes, well, I'm going to go tell Tamari-" I paused, thinking it was probably best to add 'san' at the end of his sister's name. Just in case."-san that you're awake."  
I took another step toward the door, placing my hand upon the doorknob, and turned it easily.

" Leaving so soon?"

And with that being said, stand gripped my free hand that was at my side, and pulled me away from the white door that probably could have saved me. If only I just ran . . .  
Soon, I was incased in sand, my head the only thing that wasn't.

" Let me go, Gaara!" I demanded.

" You see, Kunoichi, demanding things won't go with me." He gave me a sadistic smirk, leaning foward to tap my forehead with his finger.

And then, as I looked into those sea-foam green eyes of his, I realized . . .

It wasn't him.

" Shukaku!" I exclaimed.

" Brilliant, isn't it? I've finally managed to seize this body, completely, and make it my own." He took a deep breath, another grin growing on his lips.

" What did you do with Gaara?" I asked.

" Ah. Gaara. Do you know what he has done to me all these years? Surprisingly, the kid actually managed to hold me back. Especially then, you know, when that Kyuubi host, Naruto, defeated Gaara. He saved you."

Yeah. I know that Naruto saved me.

" I know that," I breathed.

" I'm not talking about Naruto, girl!" He growled, the sand giving me another squeeze, now making me gasp for air.

" When I first saw you at the Chuunin exams - when I first caught a whiff of you- I knew I just had to taste that crimson liquid that ran through your veins." He smirked, tilting his head to the side.  
And then, he let out a feral growl, and the sand got even tighter; it hurt; I felt like I was being squeeze, like a orange. I know, odd way to put it, but it's the truth. It hurt. Badly. And because it hurt, I cried out in pain, my head falling limp, and looking for support on the back of the wall." And then he held me back from tasting your blood right then and there!" He let out another growl, his lips curling up into the beginning of an angry snarl." And just when I thought I was on the brink of breaking his control. I don't know why he didn't let me kill you! _You _out of a thousands that were killed in his grasp." He let out a irritated, and angry snort that made me glower at him, but what he said surprised me.

Gaara saved me.

And _only _me.

" Yeah, well, I'm flattered." I spat, the sarcasm dripping off of my words like poison.  
And then, he let out a dark laugh, the sand beginning to crawl up my neck." And now, Girl, I think it's time we start the feast, eh?"

" Fuck you!" I spat once more, now trying to struggle my way out of the sand.  
It was stupid to try.

This was like quick sand; the more you moved, the more it just brought you down into the depths of the unknown.

He let out another chuckle. Little did he know at the time, or; little did we both know, that Tamari was just outside that door. And with her, and her stubborn self, she kicked the door down instead of opening it.

" Gaara! Sakura!"

_Tamari! _

I let out a sigh of relief, but I knew, deep down, that this was probably worse than it was before. Not only will I, probably, end up dying, but so will Tamari.

" Get out of here!" I shouted. It was best it was just me who was to be 'Pushing up daisies'. It's slightly upsetting, though, you know? You'd expect things to be different- and here we are! I'm about to die in my patient's hands, or sand, more or less.

" What? Are you crazy?" She grabbed the fan that I had failed to noticed, which was strapped to her back, and then, she charged at Gaara. The thought that appeared in my head at the time, was ' _Are _you _crazy?'. _I didn't really expect her to listen . . . No one really takes my advice any way.  
Taken by surprise, the sand fell from my skin, and dropped to the floor, only to incase my savior. Tamari.

I dropped to my knees, trying to gain back as much air, that I had lost, as possible.

" You interrupted me, _sister." _Shukaku hissed, raising his hand high in the air, and slowly curling his fingers into a fist.

He was going to kill Tamari. And it was my fault.

" You're not Gaara!" Tamari stated, giving Shukaku a glare that could match Gaara's. They were definitely siblings.

" Well, isn't that much obvious?"

Tamari choked, the sand beginning to slip through her lips. He was going to choke her to death. Slowly. And it would be _my_ fault.

" Stop it!" I shouted, getting off the floor, and racing toward Gaara. I put all the strength I had into my right arm . . . The strength Tsunade-san had passed down to me, but not only was I putting that strength in there, I was putting my medicine skills to work, too, as well as chakra. As soon as I'd touch Gaara's body, he'd fall into an unconscious state, and then, we'd be able to tie him up. If that'll be any help at all.

I rushed forward, and my body slammed into Gaara's, and my hand connected with his chest, sending him flying backward into the wall, the sand that was invading Tamari reacted to the action, and raced to aid Shukaku, but it was no use. The walls cracked, and soon, a hole was placed there, and Gaara was now laying outside on the sandy floor.

It was a good thing his sand managed to actually reach him in time to keep him from falling. Since the place was covered in sand . . .

But it was a _very _good thing that there was barely any sand in the room he was just in, otherwise I'd be dead right now.

I rushed over to Tamari, seeing as she was rubbing her tongue with her fingers.

" Any get in your throat?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed my hand away, standing up, and walked over to sink, before putting her head under the water, and gulping down as much water as, probably, a whale.

" Feelin' any better?" I asked, trying to hold the amused smirked back.

" Yeah. What did you do to Gaara? Is he alright?"

" Of course, Tamari! He just fell into an unconscious state, so we'll have to tie him up, and everything."

" I know just the place!" She grinned, and, although there was possibly blood from the scratches the sand had given me - all over - I smiled back, despite looking like a psycho.

" While we're walking there . . . I want you to tell me what's up with Gaara, got it?"  
I sighed, and nodded at her in response.

We jumped out of the hole in the wall, and I, as usual, thanked the Gods that we weren't like normal people. Gaara looked peaceful again, but I had to remind myself that _this thing_ wasn't Gaara.

Tamari decided it would be best to place Gaara on some cart, and place blankets over him to keep from people noticing, and I agreed. Gaara couldn't afford to lose his position as Kazekage.  
The entire way, I told Tamari of what happened to Gaara, both of us, also, putting in some suggestions on what to do with him. Tamari looked frightened, and I couldn't blame her . . .

So, the place Tamari had picked probably could hold Gaara.

It was like a dungeon, you know, like from the old times? And I was surprised Tamari even suggested this place.

I felt like a savage just thinking about putting Gaara in here.  
But it was a good idea. There was no sand here.

We chained him to the ground, fairly sure that would hold him, before walking out quickly.  
" I don't feel right about this," I muttered. I bit my bottom lip, and fidgeted with the collar of my shirt.

" Knock it off, Sakura. He'll be fine." I took a deep breath, deciding it would be best to trust Tamari. After all, she is his sister.

We sat outside of the dungeon, for Gods know how long. Tamari was just talking away about Gaara when he was little, and how sad she was when she found out about her mother. I had to admit, I pitied her, too. I mean, if my brother - if I had one - was the only one to survive when my mother couldn't, I'd feel bitter towards him, too. I guess, us humans, we just tend to do what we feel. And we can't stop that.

" Sakura, are you hungry?" I looked up at Tamari, clicking my tongue against the top of my mouth, before nodding." Yes, I guess I am."

She gave me a smile, before ruffling my hair, and walking off toward the door that lead to the exit." I'll bring back some food, all right?"

I waved her goodbye.

And that was the last I had saw her till tomorrow.  
I guess Kankuro must have spotted her, and stole her away for the night.

I breathed slowly, before standing up, and looking into the 'dungeon', making Gaara was all right.  
He was all right, of course.

But what bothered me, was that his eyes were open. And I went in.

When I shut the door, the fire that flickered on the wall made me snap my eyes shut. Sudden light tends to do that to you.

My eyelids flickered open, only to see Gaara staring down at the chains on his arms, and legs, before letting his gaze travel to me. In his eyes there was; confusion, betrayal, and hurt.  
And it surprised me.

I was completely taken aback that I actually let out a gasp. So, this _was _Gaara right here.

" Gaara?"

" Hn."

Yep.  
Definitely him.

I watched him as he raised his arm, then, let it fall limply back to the ground. His gaze traveled down to his bare chest, only to find an overly-large bruise near his heart. He let out a little snort, before tilting his head to the side, and giving me a look that said ' _You _did this to me'. And I couldn't help it, the look on his face made me giggle.

His eyes widened, just slightly, before they returned to their normal self.  
Devoid of anything at all.

" Sorry," I muttered, trying to keep that amused grin in check.

No response from Gaara. He just raised a hand to his bruise, running his fingers tips along it with curiosity.

I sighed, letting my gaze travel back up to him." So, none of that, not even when you woke up . . . None of that was you?" I asked.

" At first," He muttered, pulling his hand away from his chest, and dropping it back on his lap.

" What do you mean . . . 'At first'?"

He sighed, closing his eyes as he replied," When you decided to leave is when he broke out."

" Oh."

Gaara seemed to stare at the wall the entire time I was there . . . Just staring at some invisible _something_. Something he found more interesting than me . . .

" Did it hurt, Gaara? When he took over."

No response. Just the blink of the eyes.

" Well, you don't talk much."

" Hn."

" Is that all you can say? Can't you say anything else?" I asked, giving him a look of anger.

" My vocabulary, Kunoichi, can do without your suggestions." He muttered in a bored voice, placing his hand on the wall beside him, running his fingers along the rough cement.

" And my name isn't Kunoichi, Gaara. It's Sakura! Got it? Say it with me now! S-A-K-U-R-A." I glowered at him.

He turned his head to the side to glare at me, that glare that usually made me shiver . . . But right now, his glare didn't do anything. Not after Shukaku." I know that, _Kunoichi_." Was he taunting me?

I took another deep breath, before looking down at my fingers that were fidgeting with each other nervously, deciding it was a lost cause to try and get him to say my name. Properly

" Gaara, can I ask one more question?

" No."

I decided to ask anyway.

" Why did you save me?"

He let out a sigh, before letting his gaze travel back over to me, giving me a questioning stare.

" You know, when we were younger?

He didn't respond. I expected that.

" Can I ask another question?"

Guess what? No response.

" How can Shukaku do that?"

Gaara let out a deep sigh, before staring down at his fingers that he was now flexing.

" He invaded me, himself."

" Well, then, why doesn't he just come out completely?"

" Because, Kunoichi, part of him is still sealed within me."

" Oh."

I took a deep breath, before shifting from my position, and pulling myself up." Does the bruise hurt?" I asked, slowly making my way toward him.

He looked at me, like he thought I was going to hurt him . . . And soon, I swear I saw him back up against the wall. He didn't respond to my question, either. I really don't think he heard it.

" I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot. I'm just going to help you. Do you know what help is?"

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, and I let out a sigh of irritation.

Now, I was crouched down in front of him. His hands were clenched in fist, and you can see the veins grow more pronounced once more." Geese, Louise." I put my finger to my lip, before reaching out to place my hand gently on his chest. He went completely rigged, and his gaze locked onto my fingers." Calm down," I cooed. I understood something right now. He wouldn't let just anybody touch him, for he was afraid they would betray him, and kill him instead. Just like everyone did back then, besides Tamari and Kankuro. They were too frightened of him.

I put my hand on the bruise, thinking I felt him cringe. I closed my eyes, letting the energy within me to go back into my fingertips. Gaara's breath hitched, and soon, my wrist was captured with his slender, but lethal, fingers." Don't _ever_ touch me!" He growled, his grip on my hand tightened, but he didn't release me, and I blushed.

" Er, Gaara?"

No response.

" I was just going to heal your bruise. You can trust me." I let out a nervous laugh, letting my gaze flicker toward our hands." I'm not like _them_." I grumbled.

He let out a feral growl, and threw my hand away from him. He probably didn't even realize he was holding my hand. Until now.

I felt heat rising back on my cheeks, and I scooted away to sit beside him, which I was surprised he even let me.

Heat was radiating off of him like the sun, and I actually was grateful. This place was a bit cold.

" Well, Tamari's happy you're alive." And so am I.

His head turned, just slightly, more like a tilt, and his eyes bored into my. I guess he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

" Yeah. She was here a few hours ago . . . She was going to get us something to eat, but I think Kankuro might have stolen her, or something." I paused, noticing he was looking at the door.

" You have a very nice family, Gaara. They're very, um, delightful." I smiled, a soft giggle flowed out of my lips. I know I said this a lot before, but this was strange . . . He made me angry, and, at the same time, happy.

I haven't giggled this much since Naruto, and the strange this was, was that Gaara wasn't even talking.

" Your brother is very, er, out there." I grinned.

" You like him." It wasn't a question.

" What? No, of course not!" I blushed. I really didn't. He was more like a brother to me.

I looked over at Gaara, seeing as he was staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

" What?"

He shook his head, before looking down at the chains once more.

I took a deep breath, and glanced back over at Gaara, and down at his bruise.

He will trust me.

I'll make sure of that.

--

I asked Tsunade-san to let me stay for a bit longer. I just wanted to stay with Gaara for a bit, and see how things were going. Shukaku didn't seem to come out like he did at first, but, sometimes, when he got angry, Shukaku would, and then he tended to do things that he shouldn't.

He never yells, either.

I guess you could say, coming from Gaara, when he spoke with that smooth voice of his, making it cold and dark, it was more frightening than actually shouting.

He was like a poisonous flower; beautiful, calm serene, and yet, lethal if touched, or messed with.

Tsunade-san replied about two days after, saying it was all right . . .

But, to my unfortunate luck, she said Naruto was going to come here, and make sure everything was okay.

Just great.

Like I need Naruto here to crowd around me, but I haven't seen him in so long, I guess I wouldn't really care.

" Hey, Gaara?"

I was sitting with him in his office, he was staring at some documents, and possibly wishing for it's death.

" Hm?"

" Naruto said he was coming." The redheaded man dropped his papers instantly, and his gaze flickered over to me." Why?"

" Because Naruto wants to see how I'm doing, and I'm pretty sure he wants to say 'hi' to you, too." I shrugged, giving him a small grin.

" Naruto . . . " Gaara murmured. His gaze faltered, and they landed on my hands.

" Don't worry, Gaara. I'm sure if Naruto found out about Shukaku, he'd be worried, not afraid."

He returned his gaze to me, and glared, not enjoying what I just said. Either he didn't want Naruto afraid, or he did. Maybe both.

" Sakura?" I glanced up at Tamari's voice, suddenly, afraid.

Her voice was laced with aggravation, confusion, and worried, and I noticed Gaara was rigged in his seat.

Before Tamari even had a chance to open the door, Gaara had disappeared, sand sliding out of the window.

" Sakura!" The door bursted open, and Tamari spotted me sitting next to Gaara's seat.

" You blonde friend, Naruto. Something's wrong with him!" I glanced down at her shirt, noticing blood was stained on her arms, and spots where there was white cloth.

" What happened!?"

" We think some ninjas attacked him. We don't know who, though."

Without asking any more questions, she grabbed my hand, and we raced off into the direction of Suna Gates.

Something was wrong . . .

And, whatever it was, it was happening with the demons inside Gaara and Naruto.


	4. Finding

Thank you for the reviews.

I lovez you all! 8D

Hmm . . . I just hope I'll be able to finish this story.

Usually, when I think people stopped reading, I stop writing.

I also forgot to put that when I'm excited about writing a book, I tend to write too much.

Hmm.

Thanks for reviewing, though!

I appreciate it

REVIEW! 8DD

-Eats cookies-

Maybe I should make on in Gaara's point of view, but I'm not good at capturing characters.

Hmm . . . I think I might change the summary.

**Chapter 4: Finding.**

" Naruto!" I screamed upon seeing him.

He looked completely torn. Literally.

It was like some caged animal broke out from it's chains, and decided to take feast upon my blonde friend. And you know? Usually, Naruto healed very fast, because of the demon within him, but no.

I noticed, as soon as I got there, that Gaara was standing over him, with this look of lust in his eyes . . .

Shukaku must be craving blood already, but he was _not _going to touch a hair on Naruto's head. I ran over to the broken, limp body, covering his with mine." What the hell happened?" Tamari appeared next to me, and she put a hand on my shoulder." Don't worry, Sakura. With your help, he'll be back to normal in no time."

That was the thing with Tamari! She thought too positively, and it was beginning to bother me.

Here Naruto was; beat, and broken, and we don't even know who did it. Whoever the ninja was that did this, was fairly strong, and capable of even bringing Gaara down. At least, in my opinion.

" Is he still breathing?" I glanced up at Gaara, seeing as he was just staring down at Naruto, a mask, devoid of any emotion, was placed on his face.

" Yeah. Like Tamari said, once I get him healed, he'll be back to normal."

" Then heal him," Gaara demanded.

If it were any other time, but now, I would have hit him so hard . . .

" What's your problem, Gaara? She's trying to help him!" Tamari stared beside me. I sighed, before getting to work on healing Naruto's wounds.

He was barely breathing, but breathing, none the less.

By the time we got passed the Suna Gates, Naruto was looking as normal as ever, and I had to say . . . I was proud of myself. He was breathing deeper, as well, and I couldn't be more happier.

Tamari went off to go find Kankuro, leaving me behind with Gaara in the hospital room that I took care of him in.

He just sat, watching Naruto, on the chair that I had sat, watching _him._

" Gaara?"

" Hm?"

" He'll be okay. I promise." Like Tamari said: Naruto was Gaara's inspiration to become good. "Hn." I sighed, sitting on the floor in front of Gaara, my hands in my lap, and my head tilted, looking up at him. Gaara's eyes fell down to meet mine, and they widened, slightly, before flickering back over to Naruto. I continued to stare at him, not noticing my face was, probably, as pink as my hair.

" Staring is not polite, _Sakura_."

I stifled a gasp in the back of my throat, trying to control the way the heat emenated from my cheeks. The way my name came out of his mouth . . . I bit my bottom lip to refrain from smiling, but then, I couldn't help it. I grinned. And, despite the fact that Naruto was in the bed beside me, more weak than he has ever been, I was happy. And I didn't know why. I guess you _could _say I was dense.

Gaara's eyes traveled back to me, like an owl, his head didn't move, but his eyes met mine. I could have sworn I saw his cheek turn slightly pink, which only made me grin even more.

" You know no manners, do you?"

I let out a giggle, tilting my head back over to the other side." Manners are for loser."

He let out a snort, before turning his head toward me, leaning forward only to have his face inches apart from mine . . .

I think my heartbeat just stopped for a moment there.

" I suppose I'm a loser, then." A smirk pulled at his lips, but I swear he was forcing it down.

" Er, yeah, I guess you are. If you consider eating people manners . . . " I blushed even more, backing away from the man, and pushing myself to sit behind Naruto's bed. " Jerk." I muttered underneath my breath, narrowing my eyes at the wall in front of me.

" I heard that." I could have sworn I heard amusement in his voice, and I could nearly hear a smirk upon his lips, if only that were possible." And I do not eat. I simply kill."

I frowned, turning my face to look at him." You're psycho." I commented.

" Not everyone can be sane."

I scuffed, annoyed and angry. " You have an answer for everything."

" Not everything . . . " He whispered, his eyes growing distant. A flash of confusion flickered on his face, but it was gone, soon, and replaced with a cold mask of no emotion.

Hah, too late. I already saw that.

" Confused about something,_ Mr_. Gaara?" I teased, the grin that was once on my lips appeared again. I suppose I was pushing it too fair.

He glared over at him, his fingers curling into a fist.

" Tell me, Sakura . . . "

" Hm? What is it?"

" Can you embrace the storm?" He tilted his head to the side at me.

" Er, what do you mean by that?"

He smirked, before getting off the chair he had just sat on, and walked over to the door.

" Suna is known for it's storms, you know." And with that, the sand-controller was out of the room.

" He's so _weird_." And yet, I didn't mind.

I took a deep breath, pushing myself off the ground to go stand beside Naruto's bed." Hmm . . . "

I placed my hand on his forehead, and the other near his abdomen; on the seal.

" Lets see if I can do this."

I closed my eyes, and with that being done, I felt surrounded.

It was dark in Naruto's mind, except the fact that there were corners, and hallways that I didn't know where it leads to.

This one particular hallway seemed to go on forever, but then, a dark red light seem to emanate from the corner, and I slowed my movements.

Someone was talking . . .

Talking in Naruto's head.

And it wasn't Naruto.

I sped up, now running down the rest of the hallway, until I skidded to an abrupt halt, and stopped near the corner.

" Naruto?" I called.

Nothing. No response, just a dark laughter that filled the air. I continued my progress toward the source of the laughter, only to come upon a large, red gate . . . And upon that gate, was a seal.

" Kyuubi?"

" You guessed right, little one." The voice. Movement caught my eye, and I stared deeper into the darkness, past the cage, causing my eyebrows to furrow in concentration.

" You did something to Naruto, didn't you?"

" I did or I didn't. It's a simple misconception, you see . . . "

I jumped back when shadows appeared on the walls, a dark laugh erupted from the darkness. And soon, in front of me, a fox-like-demon appeared, giving me a sly grin. His eyes peered into my, before letting out a scuff.

" It's only a weak female . . . "

" You did do that to him!" I blamed him, trying to control my fear.

You see, Kyuubi seemed calmer than Shukaku, but actually seeing the demon was frightening.

Seeing it behind bars, frightened me even more . . .

The bars represented his power; his _danger_, and I knew that I would possibly pay for this.

" I did what to him?" So, he was playing stupid was he?

I had to keep focus . . .

This was a _fox_, for crying out loud! And foxes tend to be sneaky and cunning animals.

" You nearly killed Naruto!"

" Nearly. Almost. Isn't that all the same? I'm afraid, my dear girl, that you're just not getting any where."

Another grin, another laugh, and another sadistic glint.

" Are you psycho!? If you killed Naruto, you could have killed yourself!"

" Perhaps, perhaps not. There is something about us demons you just don't know about, Blossom." A growled erupting from his throat.

" And what exactly does that mean?"

" You know, something as insignificant as a body, you seem pretty attached to this one." He joked, his laugh filling the air again. Ignoring my question . . .

He was teasing me . . .

" You! You're so- Ugh!" With that, I raced toward the cage, banging one of the bars with my fist." If you ever get out of here . . . " I didn't finish my threat, but this fox was beginning to piss me off.

" You'll do what?" His large face came close to mine, and one of his claws reached out from the small hole between the bars, and aimed toward me. I didn't noticed. The sharp claw pierced my shoulder, and I let out a scream, my concentration that, I had focused on Naruto, disappeared.

I was soon back in the Hospital room, grabbing the invisible wound on my arm. I was screaming, and I didn't even notice." It hurts." I whispered to myself, gripping the wound that was only in my mind.

" I know."

I looked up to see Gaara, and his hands were placed on my shoulder, holding me still.

" Gaara, the Kyuubi did it to Naruto. Not some random ninjas!"

Something was happening . . . Something between Shukaku, and Kyuubi, and this time . . . I was sure about it.

" I know." Gaara repeated, this time, his anger filled his voice.

I glanced down at his hands that were on my shoulder, noticing that it was calming me down, as well as stopping the invisible wound on my arm from hurting anymore.

He retracted his arm back to his side, and he glared down at me.

I noticed, now that he was actually out of bed, that he was a bit taller than me.

" Why did you do that?" He asked, suddenly, a cold mask was placed upon his face.

" I-I wanted to see for sure if it was Kyuubi doing that to Naruto. Kind of like how Shukaku was doing that to you . . . "

" You are a stupid Kunoichi." He growled, before stepping away from me." Do you even think before you act?"

" Do _you?" _I asked, glaring right back at him. " There is people dead because of you. You never thought before you did that, did you?"

He took a deep breath, his jaw clenching.

I placed my hands on my hips, my gaze boring into his, and he glared right back.

" Did you ever think, for once, that when you decided to make that decision of _dying _a couple of weeks ago . . . Did you ever think of the effect it would have on people?"

" What effect, Kunoichi?" It wasn't really a question. " They would be happy if I disappeared. A monster as a Kazekage . . . " He let out a scuff of annoyance.

" People were depressed, you arrogant prick!" I shouted, my hands clenched into fist at my side." Tamari never stopped talking about you! Not once! Kankuro didn't, either. My apprentice, - or whatever she is - Kina, she almost looked like you! Black circles under her eyes, and everything! Just because she wanted you to _live._

I, _me, _Haruno Sakura tried everything in my power to keep you from dying! And you know what? My heart _broke _when I thought you died . . . People didn't like seeing you like that, Gaara, and you better believe it!"

Oh. I just said Naruto's line . . .

Gaara let out a growl, and lean forward, his hot breath blew on my face . . .

" People lie, Kunoichi." He growled." And I'm happy they do."

I didn't believe that . . . Gaara wanted people to care about him. Not like to his face. He didn't want . . . he _needed. _But it was hard to _not _believe; his face looked so serious. So calm.

" Gaa-"

" Ugh . . . "

I glanced over toward Naruto, who was propping himself up on his elbows, and giving me and Gaara an odd look of confusion.

" Are you two fighting?"

" Er, no Naruto."

I saw Gaara narrow his eyes at me from beside, before rushing past, and out the door.

" Then what's up with Gaara?"

" He's being grumpy.

Naruto let out a laugh, before looking toward the door.

" So, you brought him back to health, huh? I knew you could do it Sakura-chan!"

I grinned over at him, tilting my head to the side, and giving a small shrug.

" All thanks to Tsunade-san!"

" Granny Tsunade has no credit, what-so-ever. She's too old to take credit, anyway! Did you know what she made me do? Clean up her office just because I was teaching Konohamaru a new jutsu. Granny is one unclean girl, by the way."

" What jutsu were you teaching him, exactly?"

Naruto giggled nervously, before shrugging." I don't remember, Sakura! Got attacked, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, clearly hoping he was just joking, and that he knew it was Kyuubi.

" It was Kyuubi, Naruto. You should know that, of all people."

" I-I know." Naruto looked down at his hands, before shrugging his shoulders, and grinning over at me. No matter what happened to him, Naruto never went down. It was just like Kakashi-Sensei said . . . The greatest glory in living, lies not in never falling, but in rising _every time we fall_. I never understood what he meant until Naruto, and to be completely honest, Naruto inspired me to do the same. As you can see, that was the day I cut my hair short.

" He keeps me company, at least."

" How can you say that, Naruto?"

" Whenever I feel like giving up, Sakura-chan . . . He's there."

I frowned at him. He's only there so can get out, not help him.

" That creature - whatever it is - is psycho, Naruto."

" Wait, how do you know that?"

" I-I don't. I'm just saying, Naruto. He _was _the one who got sealed in you just because he nearly destroyed the village."

Naruto didn't say anything, he just stared nervously at the ground.

" I got to go, Naruto. Tamari and Kankuro invited me to dinner, and I'm kind of hungry." I walked over to my blonde friend on the bed, leaning forward to kiss the soft, gold hair of his. When I pulled away, he was not the only one blushing." Those two? They're more interesting than me?"

" Actually, yes. Kankuro just _loves_ me!" I joked. Okay, I know, I was messing with Naruto's feelings, but this was funny. I never seen Naruto this jealous before . . . It's probably because Naruto doesn't really know Kankuro like he did with Sasuke.

" I'm just joking, Naruto. Supposedly, I'm too 'uncool' for him." I let out a soft giggle, before walking over to the door. Naruto was so much like a lost puppy that it almost made me laugh out loud.

" Bye Sakura-chan! And, while you're out getting food, get me some ramen, alright?"

" Sure, whatever." I sighed. If anything were to kill, Naruto; it would be ramen.

I walked out of the door, only to bump into another. As soon as I felt the heat radiating off of the person, I knew it was Gaara. I pulled away, looking up at him, and rubbing my face, as if trying to pretend my cheeks were red for another reason." Y-You going to talk to him, Gaara?"

" Hn."

Okay, he wouldn't talk. He just sit there, and stare . . .

" Well, have a good time." He didn't move. Oh, I see. Male dominance . . . He was waiting for me to move.

" Er, you know . . . You can walk past me."

" As well as you can."

Both of our eyes narrowed, and I folded my arms across my chest. " You're a jerk, Gaara." He arched a nonexistent eyebrow." And you're stubborn," He muttered.

I turned around, sending one last glare in his direction, before walking off down the hallway, stomping my feet, nosily, the entire way.

As I walked off . . . I stared at the floor.

Something definitely was happening between Kyuubi and Shukaku . . .

And, whatever it was, Gaara knew, and he wasn't doing anything about it.


	5. Knowing

Overlordofnoboides- Thank you for reviewing almost all the chapters! xD I'm a very supporting-needing type of person. xD

I might end up stopping the story, because I'm a very negative person, but I'll continue.  
xD Even if I do, I guess you can email me and ask what's happening between Shukaku and Kyuubi - if you really want to know.

**Chapter 5: Knowing.**

**  
**It's strange - and yeah, I know I say that _a lot_, but Suna just tends to get that word out of me.

I was sitting on the chair I sat on the same day I went to go have dinner with Tamari and Kankuro the first time; except, this time, I was happy. Really happy, and more happy than I was in a long time. They noticed, and asked me what was up with my mood change, but I said I didn't know. Just felt . . . different. Sometimes, that part on my arm, where the Kyuubi had clawed me in Naruto's mind, hurt when I thought about it. It made me worry. Have you ever had a dream, and something in that dream, attacks you? And then, you're dead? Then you wake up, breaking the door beyond your dreams, and yet, you still feel dead, or wounded, or sick, anything that might have happened within your dream? Yeah, well, I've been thinking . . . Maybe I haven't woken up from all this.  
And maybe you haven't either.  
" Oh, shut it, Kankuro!"

I looked up to see the two siblings arguing, once more, bringing a grin to my lips. They're funny. I can't help it but laugh.

" You shut it! I don't see you trying to make a move!"

" Well, of course not! Sakura's a girl, and I'm a girl, you idiot. What do you expect?"

An impish smirk grew on his lips, and I instantly knew what he was thinking." Eew!"

" Pig!" And with that being said, Tamari whacked Kankuro over the head with her had, before grumbling profanities under her breath. The couple beside us, who glanced over at us every once in a while, stared at Tamari in shock. Tamari was a bit . . . outgoing, for a lack of a better word.  
" The only type of contact you can get, Kankuro, is spending time with your stupid puppets!"  
Oh. That must have stung.

" Yeah, well, at least I don't like someone in Leaf!"

I had to laugh at that, as well as what Tamari said. Kankuro messing with puppets _was_ amusing, and Tamari _liking_ someone? I thought she was that independant type of woman. Anyway, the puppet thing with Kankuro, it reminded me of when I was a little girl, and I had a doll that my mother had given me; I called her Kataria. I slept with that thing every night, and never let go of her . . . Until I met Sasuke.  
I let out an irritated sigh, before focusing my concentration back on the siblings.  
" Stop that, you two. You're attracting negative attention." I smirked.

" Yeah, well, it's the only attention Kankuro will get."

I snorted, trying to hold in my laughter as I placed my hand upon my lips. Kankuro glared over at me, pouting like a little baby.

" Women . . . " He scuffed.

Tamari rolled her eyes, before glancing over at me." Ignore him," She suggested, or demanded. I couldn't tell . . . It was in between both.

" I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick."

" Not going to invite me?" I expected that to be Tamari, but it was Kankuro. That hentai! I whacked him over the head as I passed him, hearing Tamari bursts out into laughter as I made my way through the door into the bathroom.

I heard chitchat going on as I turned on the sink, and washed my hands. It seemed like two girls were talking about the Kazekage. Gaara the Kazekage.

I tried to still my movements enough to where I could hear them, but also enough to where they wouldn't suspect me of anything.

_" Did you hear? They think Gaara-san killed that person outside the gates last night."_ One girl had whispered, her voice loud enough for me to hear. Her words sounded slurred, almost as if she had drank too much.

_" It's so predictable. He's a monster! He should have never became Kazekage." _This voice sounded much clearer, but it seemed to be that she had been drinking, too.

Anger welled up in me, like bubbles rising, and threatening to break out of my throat in harsh words of profanities at the girls.

" _He became moody ever since that girl got here. That Medic girl . . . It's all _her_ fault, don't you think? Everyone keeps saying she has pink hair." _The girl let out a laugh, that sounded much like a dying bird.

I bit my lip, trying to refrain from calling that girl the worst thing I could come up with.  
_" I bet they did it together." _The girl snorted with amusement.

_" I bet they _do it_ together!" _The other one - who laughed like a bird - joked.

Soon, they bursted into a hoot of laughter. I gritted my teeth together, before grabbing a paper towel on the side of the sink, washing my hands off, before walking over to find them sitting on the couch. They looked like sticks . . . And looked like they sold themselves for money, if you catch my drift. The smell of liquor hung in the air, and smoke, as well, and it was making me sick." Oh. I guess she does of pink hair!" The one's 'dying bird laugh' broke out again, and I clenched my hand into fists.

" You little-" It was a good time Tamari opened the door in time. She saw me charging at the girls with my fist suspended in the air, and a murderous look on my face.

She quickly caught me, restraining me back as I struggled to tackle the two girls down.  
" Oh, look! She even has an accomplice!"

Damn Tamari and her timing!

" C'mon, Sakura. It won't be any good to fight."

" You're damn wrong!" She pulled be out of the bathroom, my breathing coming out in ragged breaths. I noticed that some of the people eating in near by tables glanced at me nervously, as if they heard the entire thing. Which, they probably did.

I pushed Tamari's hand off my shoulder, rushing past Kankuro, who seemed like he was about to ask me if I were all right.

Did it look like I was all right?

I walked down the streets, my hands clenched into fists. I noticed that people moved out of my way because of it, and it was a good thing, too. I felt like punching anything that moved.  
I stopped nearby Tamari's house, punching the side of the wall with my fist. Some of the sand within the cracks fell out, and down to the floor, and soon, I began to relax. Gaara was right . . . These people didn't trust him no matter what he did. I could have sworn I heard a girl the other day, when I went to go visit Elder Chiyo's grave- I could've sworn I heard the girl saying that it was Gaara's fault that she was dead.

And it made me angry.

Gaara was willing to sacrifice _everything _for this village, and they were willing to sacrifice him as well. Just because he had a demon sealed within him.

It wasn't his fault. It was Suna's, and they shouldn't be blaming everything on him.  
And, you know what I find funny, right now, as I'm defending Gaara?

I use to think the same thing . . . Before I got here, I complained, and acted like a bitch toward everyone because they were making me go here, when deep down, they were sending me off to the one place I found happiness in since Sasuke left. Gaara didn't talk much, but I found comfort in that. He didn't ask questions, and no matter what, he never said I was weak. Not even once. I didn't admire him just for that, but what I really admired him for was that he had the courage to change the way he was. He knew what he was, and he knew what people thought of him, and he didn't give up. He _doesn't _give up.

Sometimes, when I look at him, I get goose bumps. But not because of I'm afraid -No, I'm afraid because he might hate me for what I thought of him in the past. I'm afraid he might reject me, and never trust me. I'm _afraid_, he might want to kill me for some other reason _other _than Shukaku telling him to. And sometimes, when I think about him, everything in the world disappears. I forget everything - even Sasuke. And, you know, the strange thing is . . . When I was little, when I thought about him, I was afraid, but then . . . I wasn't. I never noticed that till now, and it makes me wonder if I ever really hated the redheaded man.

" What are you doing out here?"

_Speak of the devil._

_  
_" Gaara? I thought you were inside."

" You're not the only one who eats." He said, indifferently.

" Yeah, sure." He unlocked the door to the house, opening the door it for me, and waiting for me to step in. I stood there, being my stubborn self, waiting for him to walk in." I can open the door." I stated. " Well, can you unlock it?" He retorted.

_Damn him!_

_  
_I grumbled, pushing past him, and off toward the couch. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, seeing as he was slightly staggered looking, which surprised me. I sat upright, tilting my head to get a better look.

" I thought I told you, Kunoichi. Staring isn't polite." He didn't turn, or incline his head toward me in anyway, and I was surprised he even knew I was staring at him. His gaze slid over to meet mine, before he walked over, and leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. " And I thought I told you, _Mr._ Gaara, that killing isn't polite, either." I teased, a smug expression plastered on my face. Gaara scowled at me, before shutting off the lights.

" Hey! I can't see!"

" Exactly my point." Gaara's voice turned cold as he said that, and I glared into the darkness to where I thought he was.

" Turn on the light, Gaara."

And he did, except, he wasn't there when he did it. I glanced over at the pile of sand that now formed near the light switch, and I let out a sigh of annoyance. Boy doesn't know when to clean up after himself. I snorted, going off to grab the dust pan in the kitchen, and coming back to sweep up the grainy substance. He probably was pampered like a dog, that's why he doesn't clean up. Deciding upon what I should do, I came up with the idea of teaching him a lesson. I grinned at the thought, and quietly snuck up the stairs to his room. The door was already open, and when I peaked in, I found Gaara sitting near his desk, only his head was being held within his hands, and scowling. Was it just me, or did I see a brief flash of pain flickered across his face?

" Gaara? What's wrong?"

His gaze flickered up to me, and he scowled in anger." You're not supposed to be in here."  
" To be perfectly honest, Gaara, I don't care. I'm your Medic Ninja, and I can tell there is something wrong - now shoot."

He continued to scowl, propping his head up with his hand, and elbow, giving me that,' What exactly do you think you're going to do about it' look. Oh! And let us not forget that familiar and oh-so-famous look, 'Come near me, and I'll kill you'.

I smirked, before walking over to him, only to be stopped by a wall of sand." I said, Kuniochi . . . You're not supposed to be in here." His voice was stern, and hard, but sounding rather bored.  
" I'm going to do an examination on you whether you like it or not!"

I walked around the wall, seeing him give me a lethal looking death glare at me. I stuck out my tongue. And he snorted.

" Take of your shirt." I ordered.

He narrowed his eyes, but did nothing as I said.

" Do it, Gaara." I demanded once more.

He let out an irritated sigh, sliding the shirt, he was wearing, off, and throwing it to the ground.  
I tried not to stare - I really did, but it was just hard.

Especially since this time I was looking at his actual chest, not the bruise I had formed, which, by the wall, I have been failing to heal.

The bruise looked a bit worse . . . And you'd think after weeks it would be gone, but it wasn't. It was mixed with colors that made his skin look sick; Purple, yellow, brown . . .  
And I felt guilty. Again.

" I'm going to heal that now." I know, I said I was going to do it when I got his trust, but it was really beginning to bug me.

He just shrugged, casually, and giving me a look as if daring me to try.

" Gaara, don't you trust me by now? If I were going to kill you, I would have done it back then when you were vulnerable."

He narrowed his eyes even more; glaring. His clenched jaw relaxed, knowing I proved my point.  
I took a tentative step closer, noticing out of the corner of my eye that his hand clenched the arm of the seat. I sighed, before placing my hand on his shoulder, and looking him in the eye, trying to ignore the fact that I was blushing, and he had no shirt on . . .

Boy, was he warm.

" I'm sorry, Gaara. About everyone not trusting you, and everything." I didn't mean to say it, but the previous thoughts I had been thinking before he interrupted them broke through my barrier.  
His gaze faltered, and they traveled away from my eyes, and to my hand that rested on his shoulder. I placed my free hand on his cheek, and he turned his head back to look at me, his eyes wide. I noticed, at the same time I place my hand on the bruise, that his muscles went rigged underneath my touch. I felt his jaw clench again underneath my hand that I placed on his cheek, and I sighed in exasperation." I'm not going to hurt you." I promised. His lips turned down into a frown, and that's when I closed my eyes. I focused my concentration on the bruise, and when I felt my energy placed in my right hand, I noticed a hitch in Gaara's breathing. I ran my thumb over the skin of his cheek to try and calm him down, but he turned his head away, leaving my hand suspended in the air - so I placed it on his shoulder for support. Then, I focused my energy on the bruise, again, and when I felt it was done, I pulled away to examine the skin. Good as new.

" How was that?" I grinned, now poking the pale, porcelain-like skin." Does that hurt? Huh? Does it?"  
He swatted my hand away, now placing his own hand upon the skin.

His silence discomforted me, and I frowned." Not going to say thank you?"

He didn't respond, he just picked up the shirt that was on the ground, and put it back on him once more.  
" C'mon! Say thank you!"

He glowered over at me, and replied," I didn't ask for your help, therefore you do not earn a thank you."

I gapped at him, before I pouted, much like Kankuro, and walked over to sit upon his bed. He stared at me for a bit, before I snapped," Staring is isn't polite," and he looked away. I felt a smug grin pull at my lips, before I glanced down at the bed I was sitting upon. It was made, and looked as if it hadn't been touched in weeks.

Gaara, probably, hasn't been sleeping since Shukaku invaded him. I let out a little off, beginning to trace designs upon the fabric, before falling to my side, intentionally, and staring up at the wall. I tried not looking over at Gaara, so I pretended to draw stuff on the ceiling with my finger, making odd sounds from my lips while I did so, much like the sound an engine made. Either I was definitely bored, or I was beginning to go back to being 2-years-old.

" Stop making that sound!" I lifted my head to see Gaara glaring over at me. I smiled sheepishly, before dropping my head back on the pillow, and letting out an annoyed sigh. " Party pooper." I sighed, closing my eyes, and trying to relax my body.

I didn't even notice that I was drifting off into sleep, and I didn't even seem to realize, also, that my arm was burning . . . as well as my right hand. I don't know where I was; everything was black.

I couldn't see anything, and quite frankly, I couldn't even tell if I was walking . . .

Nothing.

It was like I was wearing a blindfold, and the only things I could see were the things inside my own head.

You know, like a dream within a dream?

And, honestly, I didn't even know if I was dreaming. I didn't remember anything, and at the time, I didn't even know I was asleep. You could say I forgot almost everything that just happened a couple of minutes ago. Soon, the black began to fade away, like smoke, only with a mind of it's own. The way it moved- like a snake, only black, and misty.

In front of me, where the blackness had just crawled away from - was a meadow. It kind of reminded me of the meadow I went to when I was younger, except, this meadow had this luminous light that looked, almost, red; a blood red that rested upon the trees, and leaves of the bushes that surrounded the place; and the flowers that rested upon the grass, looked red, as well. But the thing I hated about it the most was the smell that lingered in my nostrils smelt like iron. A familiar scent of iron that kind of reminded me of Gaara's sand when he pinned me against the tree when we were younger. You know, when Naruto fought him . . .

This place was scary - for a lack of a better word - and yet, beautiful.

I don't know how to explain it, but do you know when you see something that's horrifying, but you think it's beautiful?

I mean, you don't know it's beautiful, but this feeling within you tells you it is, even though it isn't? It just had this _thing _about it that made me want to stay there forever - And yes, I'm talking about the meadow here, I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay with anything horrifying for very long.

" Welcome, my dear, to the Blood Meadow."

I knew that voice!

" Hmm. She seems mesmerized, does she not?"

I knew that voice, too!

Out stepped Gaara and Naruto from the shadows of the forest, except, something was definitely off about them . . .

Gaara's eyes that were once a sea-foam-green, were now an odd yellow; and Naruto's . . . His eyes were red, without an iris . . . like Gaara's.

" G-Gaara? Naruto?"

They didn't respond, but they did move closer, and soon, they began circling me.

Gaara went clockwise, and Naruto when counterclockwise. After a while, I noticed that they were the predators, and I was their prey.

I was caught like a mouse in the eyes of a snake.

" No, no, no, my dear! You must not be seeing correctly!" The words came out of Naruto's lips, but they weren't his.

They were _his_. The Kuubis.

" Kyuubi?"

The demon within Naruto let out a satisfied sound, and nodding at me. Then, his eyes flickered over to Gaara's figure, a devilish smirk grew on both faces. " And Shukaku, if you remember, Blossom."

I glanced over at Gaara, my eyes narrowing into slits." I remember._ Perfectly_."

A dark laugh erupted from Naruto's throat, like a caged animal. In which case, it was." Nice seeing you again," Gaara's smooth silky voice answered, and I suppressed a shiver. " How did you guys get . . . here?" Not exactly knowing what _here,_ was." Hmm. You're not exactly anywhere, my Cherry Blossom, and neither are we. You're not in your mind, and we're not in our mind. We're simply . . . a fragment of air."

A dark chuckle erupted from Gaara, and I glanced over at him, trying to keep myself from panicking. I was being circled. By demons." Stop playing with the girl, Kyuubi."

A smirk grew on Naruto's lips, and the Kyuubi let out a chuckle." Hmm. All right. We're in your body, Blossom. Doesn't that sound nice?"

" M-My body?"

" Brilliant, isn't it?" The two demons laughed, and I cringed. Two people I cared about - And, yes, I'm admitting I cared about Gaara-, were attacking, mentally, as if I were just a simple piece of meat, and I was scared. Scared of _them._

" How are you in my body?"

" It's simple, really. Isn't it obvious, though?"

I shook my head, hearing, at the same time, an irritated sigh escape Gaara's lips.

" I pierced you with my claw," The Kyuubi stated.

" And I bit your hand." Gaara's voice replied. I didn't like _this _Gaara's voice. Do you know that type of voice when there is a murder near? Yeah, well- Gaara's voice seems like it wants to play with me, it's self, even though it's really Shukaku.

So, he bit my hand? When, exactly, did that happen?

" What?"

" Shall we refresh her memories, Shukaku?"

" I think we shall."

Suddenly, memories flashed in my mind-

_As soon as I focused my concentration on him, my body began to tremble._

_Something was definitely in him, but what?_

_My free hand moved within him, yes, within him without penetrating his skin. I had learned that trick a while back from Tsunade-san._

_There. There it was! I never was able to reach this point, but now I could! Today was definitely different!_

_I touched the source of the pain, but soon, the thing that I had touched, whatever it was, vanished; leaving my hand burning from the reaction. _

" That was you!"

A smirk pulled at the corner of Gaara's lips, who was standing in front of me now, and as I heard Naruto's laughter behind me (Which definitely didn't sound like Naruto's laugh), I suddenly knew they switched places.

" Mhm." I stared at Gaara while his lips smirked at me; taunting me, challenging me . . . This was a dream, right? And the weird thing about this dream, was that I was scared. Scared for my _actual_ life.

" What do you two want with me?"

After a moment of silence, I spotted Naruto from the corner of my eye, and soon, Naruto and Gaara were standing side-by-side. Their eyes were narrowed into slits, both of their lips were quirked up into smirks.

" What do we want?" They said in unison, and before I had a chance to respond - they pounced, and soon, I was falling back; screaming in pain, and fear.

I seemed to have jolted awake, the last bit of the scream that I just let out, broke from the hinges of my dreams, and into reality. So, I _was _just dreaming, right? I tried to control my breathing, staring down at my feet that were trembling, as well as my body.

" You're afraid of me?"

I jumped at the familiar voice, turning to see Gaara's solitary figure only a couple of feet away.

" W-What? No! Of course not!" I muttered, trying to calm myself down.

_Yes, Gaara. I'm afraid of you._ That's what I should have said, but I wasn't afraid of _him! _I was afraid of the thing within _him_, and what that thing within him could do with _that_ body.

" Then why were you screaming?"

" Because I had a nightmare?" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because it must've been the most obvious thing in the world . . .

" Then why did you scream my name?"

" I did that?"

He scowled at me, folding his arms across his chest, and letting out an irritated sound.

" Yes," He muttered.

I sighed, letting my gaze travel over to the window, noting, inwardly, that it was still dark.

" Gaara, I'm not afraid of you, okay?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, turning back in his chair, and staring down at the papers on the table.

I realized, as he did that, that my body was still trembling. I needed to calm down. I needed to relax. I needed comfort . . .

" Gaara?"

" Hn." What a response . . .

I sighed, pushing myself off the bed, before tentatively walking over toward the redheaded man that didn't seem to acknowledge my presence.

" Gaara," I repeated, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. His muscles went tense, and I let out a sigh. His eyes flickered over to mine, before he shifted in his chair, and now faced me." What is it?" He asked, clearly frustrated. I braced both of my hands on his shoulders now, and his breath hitched." Calm down . . ." I didn't know what I was doing, exactly, but just touching him made me calm down. I took a deep breath, staring into Gaara's eyes as I began to descend upon his lap. Finally, I came in contact with the warmth of his legs, surprised I actually made it this far without being thrown out the window. I laid my head on his shoulder, letting my breath fan his neck. I could feel his eyes on me, and I knew he was deciding whether or not to just roll me off, and drop me on the floor . . . or leave me there. I let out a soft sigh, wrapping my arms around his neck, before curling myself against his chest, and letting my eyelids flutter close." Thank you, Gaara." I felt his muscles relax, just a bit, and soon, I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist, securing me to him. But what made me smile, was that his hand was actually trembling. I don't know if it was a good tremble, or not, but it made me happy that he was nervous around me, or so I thought he was nervous. And, after us both being relaxed, I succumbed into sleep, once more, this time, for sure nothing was going to happen.

Nothing but good dreams this time.


	6. Crying

xD  
Thanks for the reviews again!

I'm thinking I'll just do one chapter a day. _At least_.

Shukaku: "Thoughts"

Kyuubi: **" Thoughts"**

Both: **" Thoughts"  
**Sorry if this one is short . . . I was a bit busy today.

But I had an idea . . . Hehe.

**  
****Chapter 6: Crying.**

A cold gust of wind blew against my skin on my face, the sensation causing me to shiver. The warmth that was around my waist, tightened." Cold . . . " I murmured, not even knowing I said _anything. _I heard an amused snort, and I buried my face into the warmth. I let out a prolonged groan that turned out into a gurgle, before licking my lips, and relaxing back into the warmth. I took a deep breath, letting my eyelids flutter open; It took me about a minute to see the pale skin of the chest my face was upon, and it only took me one extra minute . . . to notice it was Gaara. I took in a deep breath, pulling away from the man, and placing the palm of my hands on the bed, before I let my gaze travel to Gaara. He was leaning back against the wall, laying on his side with his left arm under the pillow, and his right arm - which I had just moved away from - was laying lazily on the pillow. But what made me extremely embarrassed was that he had no shirt on. He stared back at me, a smirk pulling at his lips with a hint of amusement." W-What are you doing here?" I muttered. I let my gaze travel around the room, now realizing I wasn't in the room I usually slept in. I was in _Gaara's_ room. I looked back at him, seeing him now pull himself up to lean back against the wall. He didn't respond, and I slowly began to inch away from him, only to get my foot caught in some of the sheets. I felt like I was falling backwards, and as I let out a surprised scream on instinct, I realized I was. But, I didn't make it to the ground . . . I felt the grainy substance of sand surrounding me, circling me like a wave of water, but it was just sand. Sand wasn't water, and water wasn't sand. It was that simple. This wasn't a dream." Er, thank you, Gaara." I whispered, rolling off of the side of the sand, and falling down on all fours, almost like a cat. I heard Gaara grunt, making his way off of the bed, and over to the bathroom where he shut the door, and the sound of water rushing hit my ears. I sat there on the ground, the sound of sand falling down the ground went beneath me, and hearing it run through the cracks, and corners of the ground.

"** I didn't know you could get dirty, Blossom.**"

My eyes widened in surprise, and I reached up to place a hand upon forehead. Something was wrong . . . It was like he was talking to me, except I couldn't specifically hear his voice. It was like this voice in the back of my head; Or, shall I say, you know when you hear the wind blowing against the trees, and all of a sudden you hear something, and you think the wind is talking to you? Sort of like that . . . I thought last night was just a dream. It had to be. I'm sure my mind was just playing tricks on me. There was _no way _Kyuubi was talking to me in _my _head.

" Hmm. I didn't know my boy could be so dirty, either."

Shukaku? What exactly were they talking about?

_What are you guys talking about?. . ._

**" You and Gaara, my beloved."  
**A laugh, from the corners of my head, ran through my mind, and I bit my bottom lip to refrain from screaming in anger. What _was_ happening?

_I did nothing with Gaara, you jerk._

" Doesn't seem like it. Why do you think he's taking a shower?"

_I don't know, because people do that when they get dirty?"_

**" Exactly." **They both laughed, once more, making my body shiver. I _hate _them.

_Very funny . . ._

" I'd say."

I let out a deep sigh, running my hands through my hair, and gripping it tightly. I was getting a headache . . .

**" It's pretty nice in here. Don't you think, Shukaku?**"

" I can live in here for a bit."

" Stop talking!" I felt like shouting, but it came out in a whisper, afraid that it might get Gaara's attention.

_Leave me alone!_

**" We can't do that, love."**

" We need you."

_What for?_

**" Your blood is want we want."**

_Why is it so important to you guys?_

They didn't answer, but the headache shot through my head, and down toward the muscles within me, giving me pain that was unbearable.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but it didn't help; I cut my lip with my teeth, and I tasted the blood of iron, making me let out a scream that made my throat hurt. I gripped my hair, trying to put pressure on my temples to keep it from doing it once more.

" Stop it!" I shouted, trying to push back the tears in my eyes, and the red haze that began to blur my vision. Everything was hurting, and it only hurt worse when their voices appeared in my head again.

**" Asking so many questions can get you in trouble."**

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty girl . . . "

I broke out into a sob, letting them wreck through my body, almost violently. I felt warm liquid running down my nose, and for some reason, it was burning.

" Gaara . . . "  
I felt sick, yes, but most of all, I felt completely weak, vulnerable, and I just wanted to give up . . . That never happened before over a headache.

I felt like I was falling again, but this time I felt like I was falling into some deep dark oblivion, and, you know, if it wasn't for the warm arms that seemed to wrap themselves around me at the time, I would have kept falling, and falling . . . and I wouldn't have even cared.

--

My eyes fluttered open, raising my hand to block the sun from where ever it was coming from. I took in a deep breath, waiting for my eyes to adjust, before letting my hand fall off to my side. I was in the hospital, so it seemed, and I was laying on one of the beds, covered in blankets. I shook my head, trying to get the last parts of the surviving headache away, but it seemed to make it worse. It would have, anyway. I shouldn't have shook my head.

" What happened?"

I saw a flurry of movements, and my gaze traveled over to the side to see golden-blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a big grin plastered on the man's face.

Naruto.

" Sakura-chan!" He yelled cheerily, reaching out to wrap his arms around me. His yelling only made the headache worse, too, making me slap my hand upon his lips." Shut. Up." He smiled against the skin of my hand, before opening his lips, and licking my palm. I bit my lip to refrain from screaming, sure that it will give my headache just some more 'meaning'. I hate meaning . . .  
Naruto laughed, before pulling away, and scratching his head." So, how are you doing?"

" How am I doing?" I repeated, giving him a glare." Can you see that I'm not doing good?" He shrugged. " How long have I been here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side." About two days." Naruto nodded, glad he actually remembered. I gave him a small smile, putting another hand to my head, angry with myself that I actually had been unconscious for two days." Hey, Naruto?"

" Hm?"

" Do you know what happened?"

" I don't know. Gaara just arrived at the hospital, carrying you, and you looked completely pale, and everything. Something was wrong with Gaara. He looked like he just saw a ghost." Naruto laughed, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Gaara couldn't have possibly found out, right?

" Did he come to . . . visit me?" I whispered, letting my gaze flicker over to him. " Well, I'm not sure. I got out of the hospital about the same day you got here, and then Gaara was walking in when I was leaving." I sighed, glancing over at the door, just wishing _he_ would walk through there." Do you know where he is?"

" Actually, no. No one knows . . . Tamari came here the other day to see if he was here, but he wasn't." I took a deep breath, before pulling myself off the bed, and placing my feet on the ground. A wave of dizziness ran through me, and I braced my hands on the wall in front of me. " Take it easy there, Sakura." I glowered over at him, before stretching out, and letting out a great huff of air." Hmm. Feels good to move." Naruto laughed beside me, and I couldn't help but grin over at him. I could never get completely angry at him.

" I'm going to go find Gaara."

" But, Sakura, no one can find him . . . "

" I think I might."

I looked every where -except out of Suna Gates- and he was no where. Tamari went on a panic-frenzy with me, but she couldn't find him, either.

And now, here I was; Standing in the middle of the Suna village, leaning against one of the walls near a alley, or a dark corner- whatever it was, it was making me uncomfortable, but right now, I didn't really care. Too tired. Where could he be, any way?

I let out a soft sigh of irritation, letting my eyes move up to the moon in the sky. It was a crescent moon in the sky, tonight. Have you ever noticed the line that _outlines_ the moon? I mean, it's like someone just cut out a circle from a black piece of paper, and placed it on the shining mass in the night sky, only to find out that they didn't size it right; You can still see it - like a halo, or maybe like a ring, but the band was just too small. Either way, it was still beautiful, and too irresistible to look away. For some odd reason, there was something about the moon that made me want to stare it forever.

However, my neck would hurt too much, and I'm sure you know what I mean, because everyone tends to look up at the moon for too long, as well. I've always wanted to go to the moon, did you know that? You probably thought I was just too caught up in trying to show off in front of Sasuke when I was younger, then do anything else. And now, I guess it was just obvious. I look at it more; for guidance. Some believe that it's the eye of the wolf, and every time it becomes a new moon, the wolf has it's eyelids close - And that's the time when we're all on our own; we have to do everything on _our _own; Like a new born baby bird on it's first time to fly, but it's mother will always be there if it doesn't make it. That's why the wolf's eye opens, and opens; and then closes, and closes.

I guess, with me, everything is beautiful - no matter what it is. Sasuke is a traitor, and yet, I still think he's beautiful. Just like Gaara . . .

Now where is that punk?

Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye, and I let my head roll off to the side to see; Someone was there, just leaning against the wall in a way that sent shivers down my spin. The man looked like a predator - not like Gaara or Naruto, I mean, Shukaku or Kyuubi, but like a predator all the same. I tried to ignore the man, but I felt his gaze piercing into my skin, making me shiver involuntarily.

I think it was time to get moving.

I pushed myself off the wall, turning around the corner, and heading off towards Gaara's house. I heard footsteps behind me, and right now, I was regretting using up all my chakra running around. I didn't like this . . . How fortunate I am. Maybe this guy was looking for Gaara, too, and he was just following me, just incase I did. Yeah. _That _was a good theory. I took a deep breath, trying my best not to look back at him. However, the urge to look back - as everyone would - was too strong, and I did. The man's face was covered, and he was wearing a large jacket, making a whole new threatening look.

_That's_ it. I took off as soon as I made it to a corner, running wherever I thought I could make it, and hide better. I ran, and ran, until I had to lean upon the wall to catch my breath. My lungs burned, and my heart beat was so fast that I actually could feel it beating against my hand. Usually, I could never feel it . . . I could just hear it. I looked behind me, glad to find there was no one there, but when I looked in front of me . . .

" _Who _the hell are _you_?"

He didn't respond, and I still couldn't see his face. He inched forward, and I inched back. I took a step to the side, he took a step to the side; and when I turned to run away, a hand was placed, roughly, upon my lips, and an arm wrapped around me to keep me from running. No one would be able to hear me scream . . .

I tried kicking him, but it looks like he knew my movements, and he kept me from kicking him. So, I tried struggled, and thrashing around . . . but the man was stronger than he looked. I also tried biting his hand, but it was impossible for the way he put it there. And then, I was slammed against the wall. The previous headache, that I had this morning, intensified tenfold, making me scream into the hand, only to have it muffled, and suck the air out of me. I breathed in some air from my nose, but it all vanished when I felt the man ripping off the buttons of my shift. I tried to stop him, but something was wrong with my body; _I couldn't move_.

" Stop it!" My voice muffled against the man's hand, which was rough; and, quite frankly, didn't smell very well. The man didn't do anything, and he continued to yank off my shirt, roughly. I felt hot liquid sliding down my cheeks, and it was soon after that, that I realized I was crying. Why is it that when I'm trying to search for someone, trying to do something good, someone hunts me down to do something bad? This day couldn't get any worse. Yes, I was considering the day I passed out - for two days- just one day. It wouldn't be fair if I considered it two days . . . Well, to me, any way.

And, I tried not to think about this. I shut off my body as the material of my clothing slid of me in a almost caveman-like-style, trying to pretend I was some where else but here, but it was hard . . . I was sobbing like an idiot while some stranger in a jacket was stripping me. And now, I was standing, paralyzed, pressed bac against a wall, nearly naked. Clad in only my bra, and underwear . . .

While this was going on, I was trying to think of what happened to Gaara . . . Which only made it worse. I was a very negative person.

My eyes traveled down to the man, seeing as he was tainting the skin of my belly with his tongue, and I tried to suppress the shiver - trying not to give him the delight of seeing me like this.

His hand moved, and I took my chance. I screamed, but it was slightly hoarse . . . It must have been because I was screaming back then while he w_as _ripping my cloths off, and yes, I'm saying it straight out like that because I'm not just going to say it like it was some beautiful thing. The scream I just released made me angry. I _was _weak. Not matter what happened, I always ended up to something as low as this. The man's body jerked, and his hand shot to cover my mouth, as if he didn't know he dropped it.

" Step away from the girl."

That voice may have brought me some bad memories in the past, the present, and possibly, the future, but it was the most beautiful voice I could ever imagine; even though it was cold, indifferent, and so separated from everything in this world.

The man jumped, only to let out a dark chuckle. " Gaara, how nice to see you here." The man took a step back, tilting his head to the side like a bird. That guy's voice seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't see his face to tell if I really did know him. .

Gaara narrowed his eyes into slits at the man; glaring. The luminous light of the moon shined down on him, giving his pale face, a whole new threatening look that would have made me shiver . . . If I could move.

" Sakura, run." Gaara demanded, keeping his gaze on the man in the darkness.

" I can't." I whispered. My throat itched from being dry, and I felt like I had been stranded in the desert for days. Gaara's hand raised up in the air, lifting up so that it was facing toward me, and the next thing I knew, I was sliding down the length of the wall.

" Go. _Now_."

" But Gaara-"

"_ Go_!"

I grabbed my shredded clothing off the ground, trying to use it to cover myself up, even though the darkness the moonlight didn't cover would cover me up enough, and running off around the corner. I didn't continue to run, though - I stayed there. Far enough to where they couldn't sense me, but enough where I could hear them.

" What are you doing here." Gaara asked, and I could tell he was glaring at the man.

" What men do, _Kazekage_." The man was teasing Gaara, and he was having fun doing it." I didn't know people could pick monsters for their Kazekage." I could see the smirk on the man's lips in a mental image, and I just wanted to slap it off.

I heard a snarl, and I realized it was Gaara's voice. It sent shivers down my spine- From delight or terror, I didn't know.

" The times have changed, _Uchiha."_

I gasped, yes, gasped, and I'm sure they had heard me, so I took off.

I ran until I was out, and past, Suna Gates, not exactly knowing why I was running out there in the first place . . . I just wanted to get away.

To get away from all of this!

And as I sat down on the sand, half naked because _Sasuke _decided to try and rape me, I cried.

I curled up into a tight little ball on my side - So tight, in fact, that my muscles protested from getting any tighter, but I just wanted to curl up into such a small ball that the world wouldn't see me. I just wanted to be gone . . .

I wanted to get away from the laughter that taunting me from the corners of my mind.

Get away from the people of Suna, and the way they looked at me.

Get away from Gaara, Tamari, Kankuro, Naruto . . .

But most of all, I wanted to get away from _him_.

Sasuke Uchiha.


	7. Hating

XD

I know.

Sasuke the unexpected . . .

8D I wanted to add him in.

This chapter is going to be a little harsh . . . (Not the ending, though)

Oh, and I might not be able to get a chapter up tomorrow, so don't expect one.

**Chapter 7: Hating.**

It turned out I past out just when the sun was beginning to come over the horizon. Kankuro, Tamari, and Naruto found me outside, and told me that Gaara told them everything, except the Sasuke part.

He didn't even bother to come looking for me himself?

Tamari was completely freaked, and had the idea that Gaara tried to do _something_ I refused to do; Kankuro thought the same thing. They would have gone to talk to him - not punish him as you would think most people would. They were too afraid - if it weren't for Naruto. He managed to get me awake, and I told them what happened, but decided to leave the about Sasuke being the one who did it part out of the conversation, afraid it might have a big, and negative, affect on Naruto. He didn't need to hear what Sasuke did, and quite frankly, no one else needed to know - but Gaara.

I was sitting in Gaara's room, waiting for him to come back. Tamari and Kankuro went off to do some business stuff about a certain Kazekage, while Naruto was down stairs eating ramen, and stuff related to said food. I had to wear Tamari's clothing, because most of my other clothing was stained, and being cleaned. So, right now, I was wearing something that was too big for me to even walk in, so I was just sitting on the bed, swinging my feet, and kicking the bed as my legs flew back.

Hours past, and I do mean hours . . . The moon was already up, and it was beginning to bug me. Where was Gaara?

I heard the window open to the side, and I jumped off the bed, and got into a fighting stance - but the clothing I was wearing wouldn't really help that. " What are you doing here." Oh, it was Gaara. I sighed in relief, watching the moonlight play upon his pale face." I-I was waiting for you." I whispered, shuffling my feet nervously, and letting my muscles relax under his gaze." You shouldn't have." I frowned, narrowing my eyes at him." Where were you last night? I went looking for you . . . " His eyes widened, slightly, before they went back into the glaring 'mode'.

" That need not concern you, Kunoichi." He growled, shifting away from the moonlight, and taking a step closer toward my trembling body." I just want to know if you were okay, Gaara!" I retorted, giving him an angry glare. He was so conceited! " I _am_ okay, Kunoichi! And, as you can see, I do not need of your assistance anymore. So you, and Naruto, can leave Suna. Today." My eyes widened, my mouth opening in disbelief. He wanted me to . . . leave?

" Y-You want me to . . . " I trailed off, but he caught my drift, and nodded. " But, you're still unstable, Gaara! You've been going off in the night-"

" And it's a good thing I do." He cut me off, glancing at me from the side, showing one black-rimmed eye, and giving me a meaningful glare. Trying to forget the sudden memories of the night before, I took a step toward him, my hand reaching out to touch him, but he stepped back." I thought I told you to _not_ touch me." My arm retracted to my side instantly, and my gaze faltered to the ground." But I-I thought we were friends . . . "

" It's impossibly to be friends with someone you _hate, _Kunoichi." He said it so seriously. So calm, and strong, that I believed him." But . . . Tamari."

" She'll travel with you to Leaf, but that's it."

" And Kankuro?"

" He has to go on a mission." With that, he sat down near his desk stared down at the papers with a disinterested look." O-Okay. I'll get ready."

He wanted me to _leave_.

And I didn't know why. He was probably upset because of Sasuke . . . I was nearly tainted because of him.

Gaara used to hate him, and still does . . . Is that why he's making me leave? Because of Sasuke?

I tried to hold in my anger, but it was clear on my face. Gaara's gaze traveled over to mine, and he gave me a dark glare." Get ready."

I nodded, trying to hold back angry tears, before rushing out the door, and down stairs where I bumped into Tamari." Sakura . . . " She whispered. I stifled a sob in my throat before throwing my arms around her. She hesitated, before grabbing, and giving me a bear hug." I'm so sorry. Nothing would change his mind."

" It's fine . . . " I whispered. It hurt. Gaara wanted me to leave. He didn't want to see me again. He wanted me to _leave_. And that hurt more than anything else I've ever experienced since I've been here, because one of two men decided to break my heart. And Gaara didn't even know he had it, but he definitely had it. And he had it more than Sasuke did.

And, that night, all I did after I finished packing was curl back up into a ball, and cry.

--

When I woke up, Naruto was already down stairs ready to leave; bouncing up and down like an idiot. Happy that he was finally going home, finally able to come and see Hinata once more. Did I forget to tell you that Naruto proposed to her before he left for Suna? I couldn't be more happy for him, except now. I just put on a fake smile.

As we walked to Suna Gates, Naruto began to talk - which I had no clue what he was talking about - while I tried ignoring the laughter of Kyuubi in my head.

**" You're a very unwanted girl, aren't you?"**

_Can you just leave me alone? Just for once?_

**" And leave you to suffer alone? I think not."**

I was suffering just with him being there! But there was something I had to ask him . . .

_Where is Shukaku?_

Usually the sand demon tormented me _with_ Kyuubi.

**" He had to go on a little trip today."**

_But I thought . . . _

I felt the oncoming of a headache, and I stopped myself from asking the rest of the question. I took a deep breath once more, now ignoring the demon as he talked in my head, no wanting to bother with him. We reached Suna Gates soon, but what bothered me was that Tamari didn't seem to be ready." Tamari? What's wrong?"

" Gaara. He's missing again."

I let out an irritated sigh, before glancing back up at her." I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't go with you."

" But-"

" I can't."

" Well, I'll just wait till you guys find him, then."

" Alright . . . "

" Naruto, you go with Tamari, all right? I'm going to check out there." I muttered, tilting my head toward the open desert. " Okay . . ." Naruto muttered, seeming like he was hesitating, but decided not to argue. Naruto seemed different from others. All men had to vie for dominance, while Naruto just sat back like a lazy idiot; but a loveable lazy idiot. " Bye Naruto. Stay safe."

" You too, Sakura." I gave him a reassuring smile before taking off out of Suna gates, determined to find Gaara. It's amazing, isn't it? So much adrenaline can do to you. So much it can do that it makes you run, and run, and run until you just pass out, still having that urge to run? Yeah, I felt like that. I wanted to run. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to continue, and find Gaara, wherever he was. I don't know exactly where I was going . . . I was just going on instinct, whatever that was. I always thought the world would end because we were lazy; I mean, back then, we searched for food, and we killed it with our bare hands . . . We _earned _that food. Now, all we have to do is walk up to stands, and order . . . It bothers me, except, I can't stop. We're losing our instinct, as I say . . . That's why I think someone - up there- wants to punish us. I took a stop near a river, or whatever this was - Oasis, maybe. I practically threw myself in the water with all the heat, trying to cool myself down, at least. When I took off once more, I spotted a fire from a distance, and I raced over, hoping they would keep me for the night.

There was a women, a couple of blankets, some pots, and a donkey - I guess to carry most of her stuff. She was wearing some odd clothing - like something a witch would wear, except very colorful, and when I approached her, she stood up instantly, with a bright smile on her face. Something about her reminded me of my mother, and I didn't know why, but I trusted her.

" Well hello there, dear. Are you lost?"

" N-No. Just looking for my, er, friend."

" Is _he_ lost?"

" I don't think so . . . "

" Come here, darling." Something about her voice . . . It was like smooth honey, and yet, had that type of tone that made you think she was . . . old. But she wasn't. She looked young, and to be perfectly honest, she was beautiful. Long black hair, and luminous green eyes, very slender figure, very well defined face. I was envious. I took a step toward her, and her hands reached out to turn me around gently, before lifting up the sleeve of my shirt." Hmm." And with that, she took my right hand, twisting it in her palm, and examining it." You've been touched."

" Er, excuse me?"

" By the demons . . . " Her voice trailed off before, taking a step back, and giving me a smile." What exactly do you mean?" I asked. She put a finger to her lips, before speaking," It means that the demons - Shukaku, and Kyuubi - Are now able to speak to you within your head, and communicate with you."

" H-How did you know that?"

She shrugged, before tapping her temple with her finger. So, she was . . . a what? I didn't know.

" Do you know what they want with me?" I asked.

She paused, glancing over at the fire, before back over at me." They want your blood, Sakura."

" W-What?"

" Not many people are able to be touched by the demons. Actually, it's very few. _Very_ few. And because you touched them - they want your blood. Your blood is very different from others, Sakura."

How did she know my name?

" The blood that runs through your veins is able to heal anything in their part. They would be able to take control of their host, or, possibly, if they have enough blood, they'd be able to break away from their host; leaving the host dead. If they manage to take all of your blood, Sakura, you will not only be dead, but they will be untouchable."

I stared at her in shock, trying to scramble up some words to respond, but I couldn't come up with anything. Until a question nagged me in the back of my mind.

" Can we do anything to stop it?"

" The host will not be able to stay away from you, Sakura. One may try, but one will fall. Sakura, if you do not want to die, and if you do not want the host to die . . . " Her voice trailed off, and I knew, at that moment, I would have to do something drastic.

--

I found out the lady's name was Venus, like the planet in the sky.

And I know I'm changing the subject about the 'drastic' measure, but I just don't think I'll be able to say anything about that now. She told me that there would be a sand storm, soon, and that I had to use this blanket to cover me up.

But it was a good thing I didn't need to, because I spotted red hair a bit far off. The sand was beginning to get more violent. Swirling around, and scratching against my skin. I ignored the pain, dropping down in front of a meditating Gaara, who didn't even seem to know I was there." Gaara?" No response. The sand got even more violent than before, and I grasped the blanket from the bag to wrap it around myself, just a bit, and the pain seem to subside a little." Gaara!" I shouted. No response. Again. I gritted my teeth together, before examining him. He looked peaceful, again, and therefore he looked beautiful, despite the ugly surroundings. It seemed like he was sleeping, and it also seemed like nothing was going to make him respond to anything, and so, I came up with an idea. I dropped the blanket that was around me, and lunged at him. He fell backwards, and his eyes opened instantly, but I wasn't done. I locked eyes with him, before shutting them tightly, and placing my lips firmly against his. His body went still, and then completely rigged. Finally, a response.

His lips were soft like silk - untouched, I'd say. Not tainted by other lips. And, you know, I felt proud I was the first one to kiss these lips, if only for a moment. Gaara pushed me away, getting off, and propping himself on the elbows, and staring at me incredulously. It was cute. I finally saw emotion on his face, and it was surprise . . . He made the most cute face.

I blushed, glancing down at the grainy sand on the ground. _I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have done that!_ I chanted within my head, scared that he would hate me even more now for touching him in such a manner. I didn't want him to hate me anymore, and at the thought of it, my heart seemed to beat painfully slow, as if it would just stop pumping because of it.

" Sakura . . . " His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I let my gaze travel back up to him. This was the second time I went searching for him. _Second_ time. And each time, I ended up in some position that made my day a living hell. At least I thought.

" Why do you keep looking for me?" His voice was confused, obviously so, and I was surprised. " Well, I thought it was obvious." I really did, but to be honest, I didn't know why either. I just felt . . . different without him. People would say that is a bad thing, but I say it's a good thing. I felt safe around him, happy even when he didn't talk, and completely myself.

And hated me. He _hated_ me.

He didn't respond, but he let his gaze flicker away from me to look up at the sky, before down at me." There is a storm coming," He muttered.

" I know."

" Then why did you come?" He growled, clearly frustrated that I wasn't giving him a straight-forward answer. And then I came up with one.

" Because I care about you!" I shouted, scared that the tone of my voice made him angry. Afraid that it made Shukaku angry . . .

I saw his facial features soften, but they turned into confusion . . . and then was covered by a cold mask of indifference." Come here."

I tentatively sat down beside him, and before I knew it, a wall of sand surrounded us, having no opening so that the storm outside wouldn't get to us. It was dark, and I didn't care. I was surrounded near some demon host that could just drink all my blood, and become a disaster in the making, and I _really_ didn't care. Because, even though he hated me, he was helping me. Possibly even saving me, and it made me happy.

" Gaara?"

There was no response, and I could hear the sand outside swirling around like crazy. I wasn't nervous at all. Gaara would protect me.

" Thank you. I mean, I know I shouldn't have gone looking for you, but I was afraid something might have happened to you, but thank you for helping me right now."

" Hn."

" For a very hateful person, you do know how to save the people you hate."

An uncomfortable silence grew, and I heard Gaara shift from his position so that he was closer than he was before. I felt his warmth again, even though I wasn't touching him, and all I wanted to do was curl up into him, and fall asleep. I was thinking over some of the things that Venus had said . . . One of the things she had said stood out from the rest, and I couldn't help but remind myself.

_The host will not be able to stay away from you, Sakura. One may try, but one will fall._

" You know, don't you?"

I heard him shift once more, and let out a sigh as he replied," Yes."

" W-Why did you have to say it like that? Do you really hate me?" I was angry, and upset at the same time. Had he lied the whole time?"

" No." He muttered. And, being my emotional self, I bursted out into tears of anger, and relief - Just wanting to bang my fist into his chest for revenge, but I didn't do it.

" Then why did you say that?" I snapped.

" You would have stayed if I didn't." He whispered, his voice had grown distant, and I stared into the darkness. He was right . . . I would have stayed.

" But, what about Naruto? You would just let him . . . ?"

" He should have known," Gaara growled, and I glared at him through the darkness. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to stop the trembling that took over my body. " Gaara, do you know how much that hurt?"

" Words from a monster shouldn't hurt."

_That_ hurt as well. The previous thought of hitting him, intensified, and I hit him in the chest. Gently, of course, but enough to knock some sense into him. He growled in response to my action, before gripping my hand that was now laying on his chest. Before he could even say anything, I reached out to place my hand on his cheek." You're not a monster, Gaara!" I whispered. I knew he was going to say something, so I placed my finger on his lips." The demon within you is a monster, Gaara, not you! You only hold that monster within you._ You! _Gaara! _You _are not a monster. You're stronger than all of us for just handling that _thing_. For holding back that . . ._ thing_. If anything, you're our hero. And if they don't think so, I just want you to know that you're _mine_." He _was_ my hero. Kind of ironic of how things turned out, right? I didn't want anything to do with him back then, and here I am . . . practically throwing myself at him.

" Why?" He whispered against my finger. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with me, and I knew that he would also just want to know why I would like someone like _him_.

I didn't answer his question. I just let my hand slide out of his hand, before wrapping my arms around his neck, and placing my lips upon his again. I just moved my lips against the silky skin of his lips, waiting to get a response, until, finally, his trembling arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, and he kissed me back. This kiss was a bit odd, if I do say so myself. Neither of us knew what we were doing, and in the end, it was delightful all the same.

And, even though I don't think this was what he meant . . .

I knew, in my own heart, that this was embracing the storm.

I was embracing Gaara for himself, and nothing else.


	8. Fighting

8D Wow. Yesterday was boring indeed. I think I forgot what happened . . .  
Yes, my memory is /that/ bad. /

8D I'm okay with it though!! xD

This chapter is short. I know. All of them are. XD  
I know some of you are saying that this is a good story, but I don't think so! D8 I hate my stories. I'll eat them! XD Grammar is my weak point. xD It hates me.  
Gonna bite them! D8

**Crow: **Seriously, do not mind her.  
Me: Where did you come from?! D8  
**Crow: **-Sighs- Even if I tell you, Mia, you'll forget. Like always . . . Then Wyatt will get pissed because you got upset, and he has to comfort you. Axel'll just think it's funny.  
Me: But, what are you doing here? I mean, I didn't even invite you.  
**Crow: **-Glares- I _don't _need an invitation. Thank you.  
Me: Fine mister grumpy pants. You're just a bitter jerk.  
**Crow: **-Snarls-  
Me: You're still my carebear, though! 8D Remember that last time you got drunk? Start purring like a kitten! xD So cute.  
**Crow: **Bring that up again, _Amelia_, and see what happens!  
Me: Ohh. Scary! 8D -Glomps Crow-  
**Crow: **-Scowls-  
Me: BRING ME THE PANDA SUIT! 8D I shall place Gaara within it! 8D  
**Gaara: **-Glares-  
**Crow: **That's a bad idea, Mia.  
Me: Ideas from me are awesome! 8D  
**Crow: **Yes, well, Kina wasn't a good idea. Annoying little bit-  
Me: Uh-oh! Crow-bro about to say bad word! Bad kitteh! D8 Kina isn't bad! XD She's Sakura's assistant.  
**Sakura:** Oh, the joy. -Scowls-  
**Crow:** -Chuckles-  
Me: -Pouts- Party poopers.  
**Gaara;** -Sighs- . . . You do know that you're talking to yourself, right?  
**Crow**: None of us are real. You made me, and Kina, up so you wouldn't be lonely when you're, well, alone.  
Me: Wrong! 8D I didn't make Gaara or Sakura up. Someone else did . . . But that doesn't stop me from putting Gaara in a panda suit! XD  
**Gaara: **Touch me, and die. -Death glare-  
Me: -Pokes-  
**Gaara: **-Eats Mia-  
**Crow: **Good riddance.  
**Gaara: **-Is feeling particularly pleased with himself- -Smirking-  
Me: Whooa! Gaara like eats . . . nothing! -Pokes his liver- O.o  
**Sakura: **Back to the story please!!

**Chapter 8: Fighting. **

Everyone expects their life to be different, just because they did one little thing they thought would change it. I,_ me_, Haruno Sakura does not think that. For your life to change, you can't just do one little thing . . . You have to do something big. And I mean _big_. And every time you change, it has to be related to someone, or something. You expect _your_ life to change just because _you_ changed it, but if you look back on all of things you wished to change, and did change - You'll see that someone was connected to said change, as my previous statement had just established.  
Either someone, or something, made you do something _so_ drastic - So drastic that your life just took off, like a train, on a whole new course. Either you like it, or you don't. It's life. But it's not how you expected it to happen . . . Life isn't predictable - for me, any ways. Did you know where I saw myself when I was younger? I'm pretty sure you could guess, since I just encounter the source of my 10-year-old-dreams a while back . . .

I saw myself as a grown, successful, beautiful woman that got married to a handsome, powerful man. But, as I said before, life is unpredictable. I mean, how was I to know he would become a traitor, and go off with the man who killed my old Hokage? How I was I to know that I would end up treating someone - someone who tried to kill me when we were younger, might I add - and end up . . . having feelings for him? Life is ironic, unethical, unfair - and yet, all of these can add up to something great if you just let it! If you just take the chance; That chance that you're afraid of because you don't know if you would be good enough - if _he_ would be good enough. Fear is something we all know. Fear is something that keeps us from enjoying something great. We're all afraid of dying because, deep down, we just don't want to leave everyone. We like to talk, we like to love, we like to touch, hug - all of that we do, and for what? To die?

We're afraid . . . because when we die we don't know where we go. It's like we fall into some deep, dark pit to no where, and we don't know who we are, or what we are, nor do we know what we're doing there. We're _afraid_ to let go of everything we call _human_. We. Us. We're selfish creatures, and even though we have no idea where we go when we die, no one thinks of it as a positive thing. My mother once told me that killing was bad, but dying was good. We all have our limits, our time, and our future. We just have to make the best of it. It's our decision on what we do . . .

To have a good life, or to not have a good life?  
Life can seem so simple, and yet, not. Fear is something we all know, and even some may try to hide it, but they _do_ know. And, right now as I'm watching Gaara stare at his paperwork that never seemed to end, I fear of something he probably doesn't even know I'm considering. I'm considering it because I don't want him to die. I don't want him to _leave_, and go into that deep, dark pit - Not knowing who he is. I'm doing it for him, _and_ me. I don't want fear to stand in the way of something that could possibly become something great. I just have to take a chance. Let my life chance for better or for worse. That's all. Even if it doesn't turn out great, I'll know I'm happy even though it didn't - because If I do this - this thing that I've been contemplating for the last few hours on - Gaara would be alive, and so will I.

--

So, it turned out Naruto decided to stay for just a bit longer. He thought Gaara might run off again, and even though me and Gaara settled a few things, I did as well. I was grateful.

All of us - Tamari, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, me - we were sitting down near the training grounds, eating ramen - Naruto's choice, of course. Tamari seemed sicken by the sight of it, but she ate anyway. Kankuro, on the other hand, stuffing his face like a pig - Not like he never does anything different; and Naruto pratically did that same. Gaara was just staring at the bowl with a slightly disinterested look on his face. It bothered me. I leaned into him, placing my head on his shoulder, and his gaze moved from the inanimate bowl, to me. I gave him a soft smile, and kissed him upon the cheek while the others weren't looking. Gaara wasn't much of a public-display-of-affection type of guy, and I couldn't blame him. Kankuro made comments that were vulgar, although funny at the same time - it was still embarrassing. Tamari just looked at us with that look that said 'So cute!', and it would leave me blushing for a bit longer than intended; Naruto would give that look saying ' You hurt Sakura, Gaara, and you'll pay' - which was probably the most obvious look out of all of them. They all made me want to hide under the covers and stay there for weeks.  
Gaara's lips twisted up into a smirk of mischief, and I felt my body heat rise tenfold.

_Stupid hormones . . . _But I couldn't blame myself. Ever since the night before, Gaara's been a bit . . . Er, how shall I say this without completely embarrassing myself? Sexually active without the complete 'sex' course.

" Oi! You two!"

I jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice, and I glanced over at him, my face as red as a tomato." Sorry," I mumbled. I heard Gaara chuckle beside me before glancing down at the soup, and pushing it futhur away from him. Naruto frowned, staring at the untouched bowl of food, before glaring over at Gaara - then, his lips broke out into a grin.  
_Talk about not being able to stay on track. _

" All right! You three," Tamari glanced over at us, giving a big grin." Me and Kankuro need to head off once more. Have fun, all right? Don't wait up!"

" Kankuro and I," Naruto teased, while Tamari shot him a dangerous look, making him cower next to Gaara and I.

" Aw, we do?" Kankuro whined, before yelping in pain as Tamari grasped his ear, and began pulling him off toward the direction of the house. I sighed, waving at them from behind although they couldn't see me. They couldn't take Naruto with them? Ever since Gaara took off the other day, he has left the redhead's side _at all _since we got back. He said it was because he didn't want him running off, therefore hurting me, or worse - me bumping into Sasuke once more. We still don't know exactly what he wants. Gaara said he just left when I took of running . . .  
" Bye!" Naruto called, receiving a glare of anger from Kankuro. I stifled a giggle in my throat, giving Kankuro a grin, before glancing back at Naruto.

" Hey, Gaara?" I glanced up, seeing Naruto standing up with his fists clenched at his sides, a huge grin on his face." What?" Gaara replied, shooting a cold glare of irritation at the blonde." Want to train?" Gaara's face instantly went pale, as if he was unsure about something, but I gave him a gentle nudge, and smiled softly at him." Bury him!" I grinned, hearing Naruto pout beside me." I heard that, Sakura-chan!" I laughed, grinning over at my blonde friend while giving him the thumbs up he normally did. Gaara let out a sigh of frustration, before picking himself up, and looking over at Naruto." Fine." He muttered, his voice a monotone. I narrowed my eyes at both of them, before sitting back, and watching as they stood out, and over in the middle. The grin was still place on Naruto's face, while Gaara just glared at his idiocy.

" Ready, Sandboy?" I heard Gaara growl at the comment, and, suddenly, I felt tension between them . . . Naruto didn't look so sweet, and Gaara didn't look too calm. Something was going to go wrong . . .

" Just go," Gaara paused, a sadistic smirk pulling at his lips." Kyuubi."

_Wait, what? _

" Gladly." Naruto's smirk grew, and before I knew it, they charged at each other. Gaara wasn't using sand, and Naruto wasn't using any jutsu - they were fighting with their hands. Before I could even comprehend what was happening; Naruto and Gaara were fighting like a pack of wolves would fight over a piece of meat - Like savages. And I knew why: They weren't Naruto and Gaara anymore.

Naruto's eyes turned that deep shade of red - that type of red where it was the same color of Gaara's hair. The markings on his face, that looked vaguely like whiskers, grew more pronounced, turning into something more like scratches along his cheeks; and his nails grew longer, too. Gaara, on the other hand . . . His eyes turned this sickly yellow, and fangs protruded from his teeth - much like Naruto - while his nails extended, too. They were growling like dogs - like a engine almost, except intimidating, and capable of cutting you up into little pieces.

They jumped away from each other, circling each other like one would do at a final battle. They flexed their fingers, their eyes glinting - taunting me. " It's time to give up, Shukaku. You know I'll have her." Naruto's voice came. Even though it was_ Naruto's _voice, it had this strange quality to it that made my skin crawl; It held a threat within it, and I knew what he was capable of - just like Gaara." Giving up is for the weak," Gaara's voice had snarled, his lips twisting up." and I am not weak." With that, they lunged at each other once more. Their movement was too fast for me to see anything. It was amazing, and yet, completely horrifying. They were going to hurt their host just so they can get to me. I didn't move, afraid that if I did, they would come after me, or worse - kill each other out of anger, therefore hurting their host.  
When they collided into each other, a loud thunder-like sound pierced the air, and I had to cover my ears. Snarls of rage and anger could be heard from both the redhead, and blonde boy. Soon, before I knew it, Naruto was thrown back into the trees. I heard the sound of wood cracking, and I looked up to see that the force of Gaara's throw was enough to knock a few trees down, even to keep Naruto flying back till he finally hit one more tree when he slowed. Gaara's face had a look of triumph, but he didn't come near me to calm his prize. A blur of movements happened once more, and Naruto knocked into Gaara again, both of them fighting like lions; both of them wanted something, and in return, they fought each other for it. Much like a male lion would do when another male lion would threaten his positions in his ranks - they would fight to the death. And, as I watch Gaara and Naruto's body do things I wouldn't have thought capable before, I knew one of them was going to die if they didn't snap out of it.

I felt useless. All I could do was sit and watch, afraid of stepping in the middle of them, and getting hurt. If I did that, it wouldn't only be bad for me, but probably everyone as well. Worse than feeling useless, I felt like _I_ was the monster. I had a choice to save Gaara from himself, and Shukaku - but I was afraid. Venus had told me that the only thing I could do would help save Gaara, but the process of doing it could be dangerous, and the process of conceiving it could be deadly. If I died, or lived, it would just be worse either way. How can you want to die, and live, at the same time? Was it just like hating someone, and loving them at the same time, too?  
Naruto and Gaara went back to circling again, their bodies covered in cuts, and deep gashes - leaking blood like a river, I would say. They didn't even seem to care. They didn't seem to care because it wasn't _them_ that they were hurting - they were hurting _my_ friends. " Give up, Shukaku. Leave while you still can." Naruto's voice growled, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his right hand back into a fist." _Never_." Gaara's voice hissed, sending chills up my spin. Naruto snarled in frustration, before they lunged back at each other. This wasn't any wolf, or lion fight . . . it was a demon fight, and I was watching them as if I was enjoying it. " You _will_ die, then!" Naruto's voice shouted amongst the loud sounds of both forms connecting once more. If it wasn't for the slight tremble, and the newly formed liquid heat upon my cheeks, I wouldn't have never had known that I was crying.

The way they fought was cruel, and savage - it made my heart clench painfully. I was an idiot. I messed up everyone's life . . .

And, without having a right mind at the time, I took off running.

--

I found myself at the oasis I again, trying to get over my fear. Why is it, do you think, when fear completely takes over your body, you just black out, and do what your body tells you to do, and you do it? Over, and over again I've cried out of fear, hate, anger, sadness- emotions I can't seem to get rid of. It's annoying. Here I am, sitting near a small body of water while my friend's bodies were being destroyed . . . just pitying myself.  
I was weak. I _was_.

And no one, not even Gaara, will change that thought.

It's funny how people define themselves - either it's loyal, loving, hateful - any of that, but we don't exactly mean it, because we know the truth. You could be a mother, with a child, and you can pretend to love that child with your life, but actually don't? We just want to be innocent from our crimes, our sins, and everything we've done in the past. I _want_ that. But the past isn't _ours_ to change, no matter if it is _our_ life we want to change. We want things to be different because it brought us pain in some way, or another . . . Maybe your mother died in a battle, or a accident - anything that will make you sad! But, you do nothing to change it, because you can't. No one can.  
Life is an enigma we can't shake off. Memories are the things that keep us who we are, even if you think they don't. Fear is the thing that makes us miss things, and make us do things that leave us disgracefully. Hate is something that drives us from one another - a burning passion that builds within us to keep, push, or block the other from ourselves. Love . . . Love is pratically the gravity of earth. If there was no love, the world would be just a junk-yard. If there was no love, people would die just because another die, and they thought it was the right thing to do, too. Love is what keeps us on earth, even when we don't know it.  
But fear . . . Fear is what makes us miss things, and that is what I'm experiencing right now. I don't know what's going on back at the training grounds. Either one could be dead, or worse: both.  
Someone once told me, that the worse thing in life is not so much what we suffer, but rather what we miss. And I understood that. Fear shouldn't keep us from holding back. It's a stupid emotion, but, if we didn't have it, we would be lost to things, and possibly, dead. Emotions could be good, or bad, depending on how you looked at it.

" I've finally found you, my Cherry Blossom." I glanced up, jumping instantly to my feet as I heard Naruto's - or shall I say Shukaku's - voice." Shukaku . . . " My eyes scanned the desert, but no one else was there. No Gaara. No red hair. No mask of indifference . . .

" What did you do to Gaara?"

" Darling, he's been long gone for a while."

I stifled a gasp in my throat, the feeling of pain that erupted in my chest whenever I thought of Gaara getting hurt, intensified, and tears instantly appeared at the rim of my eyes like a train that just arrived on time.

" He-He's dead?"

" It would seem so, Blossom. Aren't you glad?"

_Aren't you glad? _

" _You_ killed him!" I shouted, my eyes widening in disbelief." Yes, well, this is all very disappointing, but I have some matters to attend to." He took a step forward, and I didn't move. Life. Life didn't matter without the redhead, and I was scared because I was thinking like that. And that's when I knew . . . I was in love _with_ him. Sabaku No Gaara. He _was_ my gravity. Love was an enigma . . .  
" Yes, I did. Sad, really . . . the boy had potential as a Kazekage, think not?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, watching as Naruto's body took a step closer, and closer. His red eyes peered into my, and I flinched; he raised his arm, the sharpened nails looking intimidating, but I awaited patiently for their penetration. I didn't care anymore. Just let it be over. I _really_ didn't care." I'm sorry, Blossom. You were a strange attachment." He smirked, and then, his hands, and claws, shot forward, and I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting the pain . . .

But it never came.  
Just the splash of warm liquid on my face . . .

" No!"

I opened my eyes, only to see the back of the one I thought was dead. Gaara. Fresh tears of relief poured down my face, but as soon as I looked down, I realized the reason I didn't feel any pain was because Naruto's hand didn't penetrate me. It penetrated _him_. Gaara of the Sand.  
" Y-You're suppose to be dead!" Kyuubi snarled.

" Shukaku made a last donation." Gaara's voice replied, and although it sounded strained, I can tell it was really him. And he was smirking. Before I knew it, Gaara's had punched Naruto in the face with enough for that sent his body flying into a sand dune, obviously unconscious. Then, without warning, he collapsed; falling backwards until he laying back against me, and his eyes were closed. " Gaara!" I shouted, trying to arouse him from his state, but nothing. No response, and this time, it was unintentionally. I glanced down at the wound in his stomach, and knew that some of the muscles within him were probably torn, and possibly most of the other things. I'd have to take him to Tsunade-san. I couldn't fix this. I laid him down carefully, before rushing over to Naruto. I rolled him off the sand dune; rolling him, and rolling him until he splashed in the small body of water.  
" Ugh. What happened?"

" Naruto! Help me!"

He picked himself up, before rushing over to me, his eyes wide with worry." What's wrong with him?"

" You don't remember?"  
He shook his head in confusion, and looked at me in curiosity. I sighed, before lifting Gaara's unconscious form onto Naruto's back, before we took off toward Konoha.

--

When we arrived, Gaara's breathing had become very shallow, and Tsunade-san said that we might have been too late. But I prayed to the Gods above me that we weren't, and, luckily, we weren't.  
I watched, and occasionally helped when asked, as Tsunade-san went off healing Gaara back to health, and when she was done, I went off to bandage him up. Tsunade-san left, looking tired, and drained, but completely gleeful she managed to save the redhead. I stared down at Gaara's face, said face looking peacefully again. I sighed, placing my hand on the redhead's cheek, before reaching up to his forehead, and beginning to trace the scar.

" Love."

I tilted my head to the side, before leaning down, and kissing the kenji." I love you, Gaara." I whispered against his skin, before pulling away, sitting down on the seat, and holding his hand. This reminded me all too much of the first time Gaara was in the hospital.

Gaara had saved me. Either it was me, or just keeping Kyuubi from getting my blood - it didn't matter. The point is, was that he saved me . . .

And if he was willing to do that, I would be willing as well.

I would be willing to have Sabaku No Gaara's baby.

Even if it meant I would die trying.

-- O.o  
8D  
Wow! XD Two more chapters, maybe, and the story will be over. D8  
Dayum. Not as interesting as I thought it would be.  
Hey, I decided to do something interesting to take the stress of of creating the story! XDD  
It's probably going to be stupid, but hey, I had fun writing it! XDD

( BLAH BLAH BLOOPERS!!) 8D  
I tilted my head to the side, before leaning down, and kissing the kenji." I love you, Gaara." I whispered against his skin, before pulling away - but I couldn't.

Something was wrong.  
My lips were stuck.

" What the hell?" My voice coming out muffled.

I heard distant snickering, and all of the sudden, the door bursted open.  
Two women were hunched over, laughing their asses off.  
Kina, and Tsunade.

" What the hell are you laughing at?" Once again, muffled.  
" We put glue on his forehead!" Kina shouted. Tsunade's face was turning red, and in her hand was a bottle that made all respectful women turn into disrespectful women. Sake." Gaara's face will be priceless when he wakes up!"

Kina continued laughing, banging her head on the door, while Tsunade's laugh turned into a wheezing sound.

I glared at Gaara's hair.

" I have to go pee!" I shouted.

" Um, what was that, Sakura-_san?_" Kina laughed.

Tsunade cracked up again." If you keep this up, _I'm _going to go pee!" And with that, the redheaded man, who my lips were currently glued to, woke up.

" What. The. Hell." I heard Tsunade, and Kina laughing once more. " Hey Gaara." I muffled. He pulled away, only causing himself to roll of the bed, and me to be followed with him. Both of us sprawled out on the floor while I was on top of him. " GET DIRTY!!" Tsunade shouted. " Sakura-san seemed so sophisticated. Who knew she would turn to the bad side. And, once again, they broke out into hysterical fits of laughter, while my lips were glued to Gaara. Talk about clingy, but you have no idea.

" Nice chest by the way, Kunoichi."


	9. Loving

-Coughs uncomfortably- Sorry about the wait. -Sighs- Thanks for all those who actually read this.-Frowns- My cat is making snoring sounds. -Pokes- OHHH!! PEOPLE!! If you actually liked this story, how would you like it if I did it in Gaara's point of view? I'm a bit of a messed up person, so I think I can get him down. Like, his crazyness . . . o.o XD NO! I bet I can do one when he's actually younger, and crazy.  
OHH!!  
Guess what else??  
I drove!  
XDD  
And I'm only 15! Haha.  
I feel so like . . hyper right now.

Anyway, seriously sorry for the wait. Long writer's block.

And forgive me if this chapter is dull. -Nods-

I might make a lemon/lime, maybe, for the first time EVER if you want me to. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile, and you have to vote.

Because it might suck.

Really bad.

o.o  
**  
Chapter 9: Loving.**

**  
**People told me love did crazy things, and at the time I didn't believe them. To be perfectly honest, I thought _they _were crazy already. _Never _had I felt this way for Sasuke. _Neve_r did I do crazy things, such as this. And _never_, _ever_ have I actually gone through with it, willingly. You just don't expect things.

I pushed a loose strand of pink hair behind my ear, my eyes looking at the cracks on the floor, watching some light that flicker passed the lace curtains of the windows, and play across the floor. The hospital could hold two things: peace and horror; both of them I have experienced. Right now, as I'm staring at the ground, I'm feeling at peace; although I may be not be in a few moments, or so. Tsunade-San had told me he would wake up soon, and I was going to tell him my 'plan'.

I let out an irritated huff of air, tapping my fingers on the arm of my chair, before shifting my gaze toward Gaara.

Sleeping. Always sleeping.

I just wanted him to wake up. I wanted to hold him, and tell him how I felt. Most of all, I just wanted to hear his voice. Naruto had came in an hour ago, and I couldn't look at his face. Every time I did, I saw his hand thrusting into Gaara's stomach, savagely, and it scared me - not because of Naruto, but because I just wanted to hurt him for what he did - or, Shukaku did.

Could you blame me?

So, it turned out that there was a festival going on tonight; Naruto and Hinata asked me if I wanted to come, but I refused. I didn't want to leave Gaara's side. I wanted to make sure he was safe. However, I may be wanting to stay with him . . . because I think this may be the last moment with him. What kind of a guy would take this calmly, and still be with the women:  
' Hey, Gaara! I want to have your baby!' ?

Oh, that's a lovely statement. The next thing you know, you're thrown out the window by manipulated sand! That's just great, don't you think? Maybe I'm stressing out a little. I mean, I don't want Gaara to leave, and quite frankly, I don't want him to leave _me_, either! I think he knows, though. Maybe that's why he was always avoiding me; or, maybe, he just literally wanted to get away from me! That hurts to think, too. Maybe I should get out a bit.

" Sakura?"

Oh! He's awake!

" Good morning, sleepyhead!" I smiled, standing up from the chair, and stretching out my sore muscles. " How long?" I glanced over at him, wondering what he was talking about. " Eh?"  
" How long have I been out, Sakura." He muttered, giving me an annoyed glare, before propping himself up on his elbows as if it caused him no pain to do so." Three days, or so? I don't know, Gaara, I've been here practically the entire time!" He stared at me, his eyes narrowed in anger." Have you gotten any sleep?"

Something about his voice made me worry. It was strained - rough, like he was trying to hold back a question. It was like that night he told me to leave. That he didn't want me. " A little." I replied, trying to keep my voice from going high-pitched. I was lying. I didn't like lying to him. " Tell me the truth, Sakura." He growled out, his jaw clenching, and his eyes snapping shut." I haven't slept," I whispered," in three days." I finished, my voice broke at the end as I hear the sheets being thrown off his bed, and he got off; taking the needles off with him - as if it bothered _him_!

" You have to stay away from me!" He growled out, finally, admitting that I shouldn't be near him. I wouldn't have that. I flung myself at him - despite the gaining dizziness - wrapping my arms around his neck, and planting my lips on his, hard. How much I've missed those luscious lips. It's like I had this craving for something, and I didn't know what it was until now. My eyes closed instinctively, and I felt Gaara's body go rigged with surprise, until he relaxed, his arms curling around me, slamming me against the muscles of his chest, and kissing me with full force.

Gaara.

That's all I felt at the moment, and it's all I wanted to feel.

My hands tangled in his hair on the back of his head, while he gripped my pink hair, tightly; securing me there. I gasped in surprise, and he took advantage of that. His tongue slid into my mouth, and he explored every crevice, and corner; the heat, and lovely smell from his mouth gathered entirely into mine, and I was not prepared for my reaction. My breathing came out in ragged pants, and my tongue shot out, fighting with his. We were vying for dominance, and I knew I had to win. I wouldn't leave Gaara.

However, change of events happened, and I was slammed against the wall. Gaara's body pressed me back, and I could feel every inch of him pressed against me. He was hot, he was angry, he was _hard_, and I smiled in triumph. But, as I was about to gloat in my victory by licking his lips, his hands slid under my shirt, causing another surprised gasp from me, but that only earned me a few points down in this battle. He caught my bottom lip between his teeth, and his eyes flashed open as soon as mine did.

In his eyes were a hunger I have never seen before - a craving, and before I knew it, his teeth bit down on my lip, cutting the sensitive skin. What I thought was pain soon turned into pleasure, and I moaned. I _moaned._ And he thought it was amusing, I could tell. Before he closed his eyes, the hunger in him almost ebbing away ( almost), he sucked on my lip, taking all of the blood that he could get. My hips jerked upward, grinding against his, and his well noticeable erections, causing a feral growl to slip from Gaara's swollen lips, and a soft, barely audible, cry from me. He pulled away, his warm, rough, hands still under my shirt, and - like he didn't notice, but of course he did - his hips still pressed against mine. I could feel the warmth radiating from him, as well as I, and I tried to catch my breath.

" Gaara?" My voice broke, gasping for the air that I needed. He looked up at me, slowly gaining his composure." Was that . . . was that hard for you?" I had to ask. He didn't respond for a minute; he pulled away, lifting a hand to his lips to the smeared blood of mine, and stared at it with a calculative eye." Oh no," And I just realized what happened." Is that . . . ?" My voice trailed off, forgetting the moments that just happened before. He had tasted my blood.

" He didn't taste it," Gaara said, as if he read my mind; his voice back to that monotone I was used to, except it has this strange husky tone to it now." W-What do you mean, " he didn't taste it"? "

His gaze flickered over to mine, a flash of irritation sparked in those beautiful eyes of his." He has to take over my body - like he did before." And as soon as he said that, images of Gaara at the oasis flashed in my mind like a movie screen, and I cringed." A-Are you okay?" I asked, questioning his ability to move, and such. His jaw clenched, and his teeth seemed to grit together, before he opened his mouth to speak." I'm fine." It seemed like a prolonged _fine, _if you ask me. Like he was mad that he needed help, _again_, from Konoha nurses. " I'm just checking," I whispered. _I just don't want you to disappear on me, again. _

_  
_" Okay, well, I'll leave you to get dressed." I straightened out my hair while he pulled away from me, and without saying 'good-bye', he grabbed his robes, and left to go into the bathroom. I stared after him, feeling like my heart just dropped down to my feet. He was pushing me away again, or at least he was going to try. Well, let's just see about that, shall we?

I waited outside for him, and, as soon as he stepped out, I grinned ear-to-ear at him, my eyes lighting up with excitement, and happiness. I wouldn't give up on Gaara." So Gaara," I began, rocking back on my heels, nervously fidgeting with my fingers behind my back. He stared at me with one rimmed-black eye, dull curiosity showed." Would you like to come to the festival with me down the road, before _we _go?" I asked, emphasizing the word 'we' so he knew I wasn't going to leave him without a fight; he seemed to notice, because a sigh of irritation left his lips as he turned, and walked off toward the exit." Come, Sakura."

I skipped after him, my grin still in check as I fell in step beside him." So, what do you say?"  
He was quiet for a while, and I stared at the back of his head, my fingers trembling with anticipation." Fine." I squealed, and hugged him from behind. The girl from the receptionist table stared at me in surprise, before her eyes shot to Gaara, and her face turned impossibly red, before looking back down to her work. Gaara was glaring at her, as if daring her to say something, and I couldn't help but giggle. I know, I had a mood-swing, but this could, and probably be the last happy moment I'd have with Gaara . . . and for tonight - if my plans worked out - it wouldn't be just happiness between us, but passion, love, and -

" Sakura," Gaara's eyes bored into mine, staring at me as if I was mentally disabled, or something. Oh Gods! I must've looked like an idiot staring at a juicy piece of steak! " Sorry." I stammered on my apology, but a slight knowing smirk pulled on his lips. He couldn't know, could he?

" Come." I trailed off after him, a grin on my lips. As we walked off toward the Hokage Tower - like I literally noticed at the time where we were going. I was _too_ happy. People stared with curiosity; watching as me and Gaara shared casual touching of the hands, and fingers. I would have gloated, you know; showed off that I had the best man in the world. Of course, no one would believe me, but I'd make them.

I hurried into my apartment, changed, and came back out. The excitement in my eyes was obvious, and I couldn't find a way to hide it. I've been gone from Konoha for a long time, and when I finally come back, they have a festival!  
" So, are we going?"

He nodded, and without saying anything, he turned, and walked off. I trailed after him, hurrying up to his side, and standing close enough to where my shoulder was just brushing his. I grinned. His eyes trailed over to me, before flickering up ahead toward the Hokage Tower. When arrived soon, and when Tsunade-San saw me, grinning, she smiled, and waved." How are you feeling, Gaara?" She asked, bracing her hands upon her desk." Fine, thank you." He muttered, a slight irritated tone to his voice." Going to the Festival?" I nodded, and before Gaara could say anything in response, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the office, out of the building, and down the street. Everyone stared, stared like I was insane to even touch him, let alone talk to him.

" Sakura!" I jumped, and I turned around to see Naruto running toward me, Hinata at his side." Decided to come?" He grinned, and I grinned back. Gaara, and Hinata on the other hand stared at both of us. Hinata stared at Naruto with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks, and Gaara was staring at me like I was an idiot. " Yeah!"

" Come on then! They just put out the ramen," He grabbed Hinata's hand, and before I even had a chance to respond, he was off.

" Dumb blond," I muttered, before grinning at Gaara, and starting off toward where Naruto vanished.

" I feel so excited!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking into a slight high-pitch sound. Gaara glanced up at me, and for the first time, he seemed actually . . . pleased. So, right now, I really didn't care if people were watching. I really didn't. And so, my hand slid into his as I grinned at him, my hand warming up from the heat of his. His eyes traveled down to are entwined fingers, and before I could even be sure I saw, a small barely noticeable smile pulled at the corner of his lips, and then it vanished.

The sounds of others multiplied, and when I looked up, people were everywhere, dressed so . . . beautifully that it made me feel self-conscious. I felt a scowl on my lips, but the warmth of Gaara distracted me from being a depressed, and I looked up just in time to see Naruto swirling Hinata around on the dance floor. " Hey, Gaara?"

" What?"

I hesitated before asking, but I wanted to know." Do you feel . . . bitter toward Naruto, at all?  
I looked down at him, and I saw a thoughtful expression on his face. "No," He paused," It wasn't his fault for not being able to control it."

I inwardly sighed, thinking he actually meant," It's not his fault for being weak."

" Come here," And I pulled him onto the dance floor, while he gripped my hand in a way of saying,' what exactly are you doing'? I grinned at him, while he scowled, but I didn't mind; it was natural for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. He was tensed, extremely tense. I placed my lips against his cheek, letting it linger there, to calm him down. He sighed, and his muscles relaxed, and his arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

He was warm, as warm was the desert back in Suna. I pulled my lips away from his cheek to look at his face, and smiled." I never thought I'd be able to do this with you," I muttered. He stared at me, his face a bit impassive. His face leaned forward, and I felt his breath on my face; his intoxicating breath. I sighed, my eyes fluttering close, before opening them, and staring right into those strange, iris-less sea-foam green eyes of his.

" I don't know why I'm letting this happen," He muttered, and I could tell it was the truth. He had no clue why he was doing any of this. I sighed, looking over the features of his face, before a small smile graced my lips." You really have changed." I stated. It looked as thought the thought unsettled him, and I felt that it did. Maybe he liked it when he was younger . . .

Anyway, it wasn't as if we were actually dancing, maybe more like holding each other rather tightly. A blushed stained my cheeks, and Gaara eyed, a slight curious glint in his eyes.

" Does being with me, embarrass you . . . ?" He frowned, his eyes boring into mine, trying to figure out my emotions.

" I could ask you the same thing," I muttered, watching relief spread out across his face.

" To be with you, is being with a Cherry Blossom tree." I frowned, watching as he smirked, a smug look on his face.

" Does that mean I'm boring?!" I demanded, glaring at him. His smirk grew into a small smile, and warmth flooded through me. I wanted to cry at the beauty of it. I was so happy; happy he was _alive. _

" How about I ask you a question, and you ask me a question?

The redhead hesitated, and he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. I grinned at him in mischief, letting the warmth flood into the glass rooms of my eyes. " Fine." He growled, and I could tell he hated that I had this power over him.

" What was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you?"

There was this look in his eyes again; distant. And I frowned, hoping I didn't bother him in any way. When he opened his mouth to speak, someone pulled me away from Gaara, and I looked at the intruding person, ready to speak my mind.

" Can I dance with her Gaara, please? You can dance with Hinata for a bit, I wanna dance with my friend." He was excited; very, very excited about something, and it made Gaara more suspicious than I ever saw him. He looked at me, and I just shrugged. Hinata stepped by his side, grinning at me. Naruto and Hinata were hiding something.

As Naruto swung me around on the dance floor, I found that I was about to know what it was.

Naruto swirled me around, clearly happy.

And then he said it.

" Hinata's pregnant!"

Now that solved a problem, didn't it?

" I'm so happy for you, Naruto!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him as he gave me a very tight hug. He smiled, and then frowned, looking behind me; so I turned to look. Gaara was growling at Naruto, Hinata at his side, and soon, I found myself pulled possessively into Gaara's side.

" Calm down, Gaara. Naruto was just telling me that he was going to be a father." And as I said this, I gave Hinata a warm smile. She blushed, but returned it.

Gaara's grip calmed down, before he nodded at Naruto, who was grinning, and pulled me back to the sidelines.

" Hey," I whispered, watching his jaw clenched tightly," Calm down, Gaara. I will only l-" I stopped myself, earning a slight curious, and frustrated look from Gaara. Now was the time to do it, when Gaara wanted to take his frustration out on something.

" Come with me," I whispered, pulling his hand, practically dragging him back to my apartment. I could feel his stare on the back of my head, and when I reached the house, I turned the lights on, and walked into my room. I pointed to my bed, ordering him in a silent command to sit, and he did. He scowled, though.

And with a deep breath, I slid my shirt off my skin, watching as he eyed me, growling lowly." Sakura," He warned, but I didn't care. He was looking near my chest, that same hunger from this morning in his eyes again, as he gazed at my purpled laced bra. Slowly, and enticingly, I slid off my skirt; painfully slow, watching as he followed my movements. Soon, I kicked the skirt away, and moved toward Gaara; I tried walking slowly, and seductively, but my hand kept covering up my chest. That didn't go so well with him, and I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

But when I got closer, he grabbed me, laid me on the bed, and before I knew it, he was on top of me, covering me with his warm body.

" _Gaara,_" I said breathlessly, watching the hunger in his eyes get even darker; hungrier. I took off his shirt slowly, and as soon as it was off, he stared me in me in the eyes, asking what I was doing; hoping I wouldn't stop, and I knew I couldn't. I ran my fingers over his well-defined chest, watching his body shiver in delight at the touch.

" _Gaara." _I growled, sliding my hands down his side, watching as he closed his eyes at let out a feral growl. I took off his pants, and then his boxers, brushing my fingers along his length. He glared at me, trying to hold back a groan, bracing his hands beside my head, growling as my fingers trailed back up his sides, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was pure bliss - well, almost. Friction created between us as I hugged Gaara closer, until his elbows gave out, and he fell completely on top of me, with all his weight.

He leaned down to kiss me, and I was too eager, and I reached up to meet his lips. I expected a hard, and hungry kiss, but his lips just barely brushed mine.

And then he said something that nearly had me weeping.

" You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even if I don't show it," He whispered, his sea-foam green eyes boring into mine. I realized my eyes were brimming with tears, and before I could say anything, Gaara placed his lips fully on mine, his right hand placed on my right cheek, holding me to him.

To a great extent, I was happy; I completely forgot about everything that happened within the days, and months . . . for this night, in this moment, I was allowed to feel, allowed to be fragile, to give myself over to my own desires. And he had given that to me, this moment of freedom, this time apart from the battles and the pain and the struggle, this time to simply be, to feel, to live freely. Maybe it was only a moment, meant to only be a memory in the cold of the nights to come; but it didn't matter, because in this moment I was free.


	10. Caring

/

Dang.

You guys had to vote HELL YEAH.

-Cries-

I'm so bad at writing, how can I do something like this?

o.o

.

It is hot, doe.

Smex . . .

o.o

-cough-

This Chapter may be short for an exact reason I will not be telling you. -Cough-

WARNING!! D888 SMEX SCENE! ( And, yes, there is probably two more chapters.)

**Chapter 9: Caring.**

Our cloths were sprawled out across the room, and I couldn't even care less. I was breathing like a wild animal, as if there was no more air in the room . . . and there couldn't be! Gaara's fingers were like magic, even if they did do such vile, and sinful deeds for years. Oh, and dear Gods, how _sinful _those fingers were! Every second he'd just take me up high into a cloud, and every time I came down to catch my breath, he'd just take me into another. And I swear, with all my heart, that he almost took me to heaven.

" _Gaara," _I breathed, my voice was husky with desire, and I felt his grip on me tighten. His face appeared back over mine, and he caressed my cheek softly. As I stared at him, I noticed he was trying to gain control over something, for there was conflict in his eyes - raging. Suddenly, a small, barely visible smile broke out across his face, and I couldn't help but grin in response.

" If I start crying-"

" I'll stop." He cut me off, staring into my eyes with a serious face. I couldn't help but giggle, and replied softly," No. This is my first time, Gaara, it is going to hurt no matter what you do."

" Of course it will," He scowled slightly, and I grinned, before leaning forward to kiss him, sliding my fingers along his spin, enjoying as he shivered slightly, and growled at me. I giggled into his mouth, and before I could whisper something, his fingers slid into my hair, and gripped it tightly, pressing my mouth hard against his. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan, and grip the sheets beneath me. He pulled away from my lips, only for him to trail over my jaw, toward my ear, and down to my neck, where he nipped playfully. Suddenly, his mouth clamped over my neck, and he bit me, and I cried out. It was just some sort of . . . pleasurable pain that coursed through me, and I moaned, unable to stop myself.

" Have you ever noticed . . . how things happen," I paused, taking a deep breath as Gaara's tongue slid along my neck, wiping the blood clean." And you never expected it to happen that way?" A growl reverberated throughout Gaara's chest, and he nodded slowly, breathing hard against my chest. He leaned down, licking the valley between my breast, and I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

" That day I saw you, in the hospital. For some reason, I was so _sad._" Tears stained my eyes, but as Gaara's tongue swept over the mounds of my breast, I forgot about my sadness, and a moan filled the room." I-I couldn't believe that could happen to you, Gaara. Even if I didn't realize it then, I cared for you . . . deeply. Then you were alive, and I couldn't stop you from hurting me. I didn't care. I was happy you were alive." He smiled against my skin, before going back to his ministrations on my chest.

" Then . . . I didn't really care what you were doing to me. I decided to lie," There was a pause in his movements, and his muscles tensed. I smiled, before reaching up to run my fingers through his hair." So I can stay with you longer." And he continued, while I tried to catch my breath.

" And I didn't care if you hated me, Gaara. I really didn't." I paused as he kissed his way back to my neck, making a soft whisper of Gaara's name to slip passed my lips. When he reached the wound upon my neck, and gave it a gentle kiss, I whispered," All I wanted to do was look at you. And I found a simple boy who only wanted someone to love him." He paused once more, and I caught a glimpse of his eyes from the corner of mine.

" And to tell you the truth, Gaara . . . " I whispered, my head sliding to the side to catch his lips in a passionate kiss that made him groan into my mouth." I don't care if you can kill me, or if you hate me, because at least it's a passionate emotion. I mean, where is the line between love and hate? It's thin. I can tell you that."

He sighed softly, before laying himself back over me. I spread my legs open, and he positioned himself at my entrance." Are you sure . . . ?" There was hesitation in my eyes, and I just smiled at him." I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He nodded slowly, and as I clenched my eyes tightly shut, he pushed himself into me, hard - trying to probably make it easier for me. He was right, of course. Making it slow would be painful - like slow torture. Tears sprung back into my eyes, and I let out a cry of pain. Gaara's fingers made their way to my cheek, brushing the tears away from my eyes.

I shifted, trying to get pain to disappear. Of course there was some pain still, but it had some certain warmth about it that made me say," Move." And Gaara obliged, rolling his hips against mine. The warmth increased, and I let out a soft moan, noticing the pain disappearing completely.

" Go." I said simply, and before I could even breathe again, he rolled his hips once more against mine, and the spring, whatever it was inside me, got even tighter.

And soon, we were both breathing wildly, trashing around like animals, beads of sweat rolling down our bodies. And I couldn't be in any better place. He thrusted into me as I let my hips lift to meet him, letting my eyes roll to the back of my head in pleasure. Soon, I jerked, the spring within me almost meeting its end. I wrapped my legs around Gaara's waist, tightly, pulling him closer. He seemed to notice what I want, and he pulled himself out, almost completely, before thrusting back in, completely. Then that's when the spring sprung completely, breaking, and I clenched around Gaara, causing him to thrust once more, until with both reached our high. Warmth seeped into me, and I let out a soft cry, blocking out Gaara's grunt from my ears.

And if a demon could take a human, as simple as me, to heaven . . . than anything could be possible.

Gaara collapsed on me, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. He was still sheathed inside me, and I didn't even seem to notice at the moment. I was completely immobile, and I was staring down at Gaara's red hair, his back arched so that his face was pressed against my hot, sweaty belly. His breathing seemed to calm down, but it still had that harsh tone to it.

Drowsiness coursed through me, and as I laid my head back down on the pillow, and closed my eyes, I whispered very softly, as if I didn't say it at all," I love you." And even if I was barely aware of anything, his body tensed, but he did not say anything in return.

Finally, he asked softly," Say it again."

_Of course I would, Gaara. For you._

With a deep breath, and a dreamy smile on my face, I said," I love_ you_, Gaara - and I think I always have." And Gaara didn't need to say anything in response. I already knew he loved me, and being with me was as loud as words.

Then, I just let the oblivion of my dreams overtake me, listening to the soon steady beating of Gaara's heart.

**-One Month Later.**

So, it was real then.

My thoughts, and determination for what I had done, rose again, and I stomped back home, my hands clenched into fists at my side. I called for Gaara once I was there, telling Tamari and Kankuro, who stared curiously at me, to leave so we could have some privacy. And as Gaara made his way down stares, he eyed his retreating siblings, before looking at me in question.

And before I could stop myself, I let a smile grace my face.

" Gaara," I said softly, sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to figure out what I was about to do . . . or say.

" Guess what," I grinned, closing my eyes, letting a smug expression take over my face.

" Hm?"

I opened my eyes, and let it fixate on him, before saying softly, happily," I'm pregnant." He said nothing at all, but his eyes did widen as far as I had never seen them go. A shrill shout ran throughout the house, and I spotted Tamari running toward me, and Kankuro, lifting me up, and hugging me tightly.

" I'm going to be an aunt!" Tamari shouted happily, and Kankuro grinned, saying," I'm going to be an uncle!"

" Yeah, you can let the baby play with your dolls." Tamari snickered, ignoring the glare she got from her brother. I smiled at both of them, and when I looked over at Gaara . . . he was no where to be found. I left Tamari, and Kankuro to bicker loudly, before walking up the stairs, and toward Gaara's office." Gaara?" I called softly, entering his room -- our room --, spotting him near the window, his hands clenching the windowsill so tightly that the skin over his knuckles were white.

And I suddenly got the feeling that . . . he wasn't happy.

" Gaara?" I whispered softly, walking over to place a hand over his shoulder. He tensed under my touch, but soon came to relax as I laid my head down near the crook of his neck." Are you mad?" I asked softly.

He let out a soft sigh, before muttering," It is my fault."

" For what?" I asked, glancing over at him.

" You can die, Sakura." He growled. I shrugged, smiling over at him." I already knew the consequences."

" You already knew?" He snarled, ripping himself away from me, leaving me slightly hurt.

" Well, yes . . . "

" Why did you do it?" He growled, glaring at me, and I suddenly felt as if I had done completely the wrong thing. But I didn't, and I know I didn't.

" Because I couldn't just let you die, Gaara." I growled, glaring at him now." And I don't care if I die having this child, because it is _our _child, and no matter what, it will be a beautiful baby. All it needs is a father, Gaara. He has Tamari if something happens to me . . . " But my voice trailed off, and I spotted a glimpse of panic in his eyes. And slowly, I walked over, wrapped my arms around him, and nuzzled my face into his neck, while I breathed," If something happens to me, Gaara, it is because _I _let it happen to me. The baby did nothing wrong. Even if he did something purposely to me, which I think is impossible, I'll still love him. It will be _my _baby no matter what it does." His body was still tense, but he let his arms slide around me, crushing me to his chest, burying his face in my hair.

" And you're forgetting I had you, Naruto, and Tsunade-san train me to become better as ninja. I am strong, Gaara. I'll be able to pull through. For you, _and _the baby."

His grip tightened on me, and I smiled.

_" I love you."_

And there was no way he could doubt that.

**- Before the birth.**

_Dear Gaara,_

_If you're reading this, then that means I am probably already dead. Now listen here, Gaara . . . I may be dead, but I still will be watching over you. You better take care of the baby, no matter how evil the little thing is. I know, no need to be joking around . . . just trying to lighten the mood. _

_I know I promised you I would make it through, I guess I just decided to let it slip a little. But remember this Gaara, I'll always love you, no matter what. You may have been an ass the entire time I've known you, but you were still a boy who needed to be loved, and for that, I saw the real you. You may have been broken, and completely shattered, but when I saw that, I tried picking the pieces up._

_Remember when I said there was a thin line between hate and love? I mean, there truly is a thin line . . . And I know now that I never really hated you. I never did. Even if you hated me, Gaara, I could not return that emotion. You were just a boy to me, and somewhere deep down within me, I had compassion for you; I wanted to help you._

_But I suppose I won't be the one doing that now, will I?_

_And even if it hurts to say such a thing as this . . . I want you to move on. Forget about me, Gaara, and find someone who you can truly be happy with. I was just that piece in your life that made you start to realize you could love - at least I hope I was. But honestly, Gaara, no matter what you do, I'll always be with you._

_Now, besides that, this baby must hate me. This actually hurts a lot, and I'm only telling you this now, because I never expected it to hurt this bad. No, no, I'm joking. I expected it, and at least I was prepared. The baby will be great, Gaara._

_I was thinking, if we have a boy, I want his name to be Raiden. I know, it means thunder, but I'm writing this letter when it's raining, and I thought it was a beautiful name. Then, for a girl, I was thinking of naming her Ai . . . I hope you know why I call her that. _

_Love,_

_Sakura._

_P.S. It may be weak, but I'm crying right now Gaara . . . I truly am scared. I don't know what will happen to me, and thinking about it freaks me out a little. Of course I want to live, Gaara, of course I do. I want to see the baby . . . I want to see _you _smiling at the baby, Gaara. _

_All I ever wanted was for you to be happy._


	11. Birthing

This chapter is going to be short, because I just wanted to do a dramatic ending. xDDDDDDDDDD

Kukukuku .. . .

**To Twilighter88:** Thank you so much! D88 You like . . . reviewed every chapter. xD That means a lot.

**Chapter 11: Birthing.**

Doctors hung around me like bees to honey, and every time I tried telling them I was fine, they gave me this look that said,' Are you completely crazy?'

But I was fine. Sure, every few minutes ( for the last five hours) I'd have a contraction, but that didn't matter. I was still strong enough to pull through, and I knew that. The letter I had wrote for Gaara the day before was given Tamari; I had told her if anything happens to me, give that to Gaara. I also told her with a reassuring, yet devilish smirk, that if she read it, I'd tell the Gods she wasn't aloud in heaven. Although the joke wasn't caught, Tamari agreed, and disappeared in the waiting room.

She was my family.

Kankuro was my family . . .

Everyone, and anyone was my family at this moment, and I don't care if they did a bad deed. Everyone should be forgiven.

I glanced down at my large belly, beads of sweat rolling down. Suddenly, pain ripped through me again, and I wince, trying to hold back that loud groan that would get everyone's attention. A blur of red caught my eye, and I tried forgetting the pain, looking over to my right to spot Gaara, who eyed me in such guilt that made me glare. Yes, glare.

" Stop having such a pity party, Gaara. I'm fine. Us _women _usually have contractions, Gaara. Just calm down. I'm gonna be-" Great. Just when I was trying to reassure him, the baby in me gave a little kick, and I kept my teeth together, hard, to keep from crying out loud. It had to be soon.

" I'm not having a 'pity party'," He hissed, glowering at the pink haired girl in bed.

" Sure, sure." I whispered, placing a hand on my belly, where I rubbed gently. I noticed Gaara glaring directly at my belly, and I hoped, with all my heart, that Gaara understood that it wasn't the baby's fault. I wouldn't die like his mother, and I promised him that.

" S-Sakura." A familiar voice caught my attention, and I glanced over toward a girl who was carrying a baby within her arms, the baby's hair shining like gold, and her light, light lavender eyes eyeing Sakura with interest. On her cheeks were marks that looked oddly like Naruto's, graced her cheeks, and when she noticed Sakura lifted her arms out to hold the baby, a foxy grin broke out across the beautiful baby's face.

" I want to hold, Nariko!" Sakura whined, watching as Hinata stepped forward, and placed the baby girl into Sakura's arms. As a way to ignore the pain, she concentrated on Nariko's face, ignoring Naruto as he came in loudly, shouting," Sakura-chan!"

Gaara growled at him, telling him to be quiet in silent communication.

" She's beautiful, Hinata. The last time I saw her, she was as bald as a tomato." I joked, holding the grimace in check. Hinata smiled, before lifting the baby out of Sakura's arms, cradling the baby softly. Sakura smiled at the two, before looking at Gaara, saying," See! That's going to be _us _soon."

Gaara scowled, before pulling himself away from the seat, and disappearing from view.

" Isn't he going to be such a family man?" Naruto joked, before leaving to follow his best friend, even though Gaara wouldn't admit that. Hinata grinned at Sakura, before looking around for her husband, that seemed to be no where in sight. Sighing, she left Sakura, saying," Bye", before she left.

Left alone, Sakura glanced back down to her belly, and stroked it softly." You're going to be a beautiful child," She whispered, smiling to herself.

And that's when the pain came.

It was like something ripped in her, making her scream so loudly, that the nurses who surround her before shot toward here, holding her down gently, before calling the doctor.

" It hurts!" I cried, gripping the seats beneath me. I noticed, as my head thrashed from side to side, Gaara was at the entrance already, his face paled considerably than what it already was. I didn't expect this, but at least I was prepared as I had written. It really, really hurt.

" She's losing blood!" I heard someone cry.

I couldn't see anything. It just was blurred by red, and suddenly, the pain started once more, ripping through my belly, pulling, stretching . . .

" Gaara!" I cried, my voice breaking at the very end from the loud tone. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on mine, and I looked up toward Gaara, whose face was full of emotion; for the first time I had ever seen in my life.

My eyes clenched, as someone beside me whispered," Push!"

And I tried . . . but it just hurt too much.

" She really is losing a lot of blood! Doctor, what do I do?" One of the nurses cried.

Suddenly, a snarl penetrated the hair, blocking out my screams," Do something."

I squeezed Gaara's hand, while I pushed, and pushed as the nurse had told me.

It seemed like it could go one forever - it really did.

And all of it just hurt so much!

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped . . . my breathing becoming harder . . . the sound of a baby's cry piercing the air.

" It's a baby girl," Someone whispered.

" What's wrong with Sakura?" I heard Gaara asked, as my eyes drifted shut, my heart beat slowing . . .

" She's . . . dying," Someone said in regret, and a loud hiss of anger resonated throughout the room.

" Save her!"

But I couldn't be saved, and I knew that. Gaara had to know that.

And I uttered," I"m sorry, Gaara, I tried." I paused, taking a deep shuttering breath, feeling the hand on my shaking," Ai . . . " I whispered, a small smile gracing my face, before the pain just dulled, and vanished completely, my heartbeat disappearing from my ears . . .

And then it was black.

**-O.o**

**Hehe. xDD Ish she dead? Or ish she alive?**

**GAASPPP!! 8D**

**No, seriously, I'm having confusion on if she'll be alive, or not. **

**Next chapter may be in Gaara's Point Of View. -Wink-**


	12. Living

Apparently, I suck. o.o

Erm, I never said she was gonna die, did she?

I decided a long time ago she wouldn't die, okay?

Soooorrryyy!! D888

She was dying, I didn't say she was _gonna _die. There's a difference.

After this is an epilogue, and then my story is done. -Nods- Plus, it's called a Cliffy 8D

**BlackOnyx83: **Anyways, I did think of Gaara's demon saving her, but then that wouldn't work, because he was trying to kill her throughout the story. xD And he only saved Gaara once, because he hated Kyuubi for doing that to him.

**Silver-Heart377: **I wouldn't have been able to kill her, anyway. xDD I think someone would have been mad. Someone said I suck.

**Chapter 12: Living.**

" My dear Sakura," A warm voice like honey greeted warmly, and my eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the bright light. Where I awoke was soft, light, warm, and yet cold. I looked around my surroundings, realizing I was on clouds specked with golden like sparkles. Trees were placed around, shining like brilliant gold. When I looked around for the source of voice, I realized the person was no where to be seen.

" Who are you? Where am I, exactly?"

" Did you forget me, Sakura?" In stepped the girl I had once met before, smiling like heaven was on earth, her eyes glistening with warmth.

" Venus?" I said in disbelief, eyeing the women as she crouched down in front of me, tilting her head to the side like a cat." What are you doing here? Wait, before you answer that, where am I?"

She grinned, seating herself on the cloud, before saying," Dear Sakura, you're in the hearts of many, the mind of your child, the clouds in the sky; we are where peace resides, and where the warmth grows. We're any where you want to be, love." I felt the heat of the air course through me. Seeping passed my thin skin. " And I'm here, because I'm to tell you, Sakura, that Ai will live a long, and healthy life - just like Gaara." She paused, watching the emotion flicker across my face, and finally she added," Just like _you." _

" B-But, I thought I died." Sakura stated, her heart leaping, pounding in her chest with hope." Isn't this heaven?"

Venus let out a warm smile, saying," It is if you want it to be, Sakura. And you did die, love, you did. But just because someone you love is dead, doesn't mean you'll stop fighting for them. Gaara knew that, and apparently the doctors realized he wasn't going to give up on you. You did a selfless thing, Sakura, and someone up there, where the Gods resided, took pity on you. They were trying to save you, Sakura, and just as they were about to admit you dead, you were breathing again." She smiled softly, watching confusion spread across her face.

" So, what's wrong with me now?"

" You're sleeping, Sakura. You can wake up any time you want."

_" Sakura."_

My head lifted up instantly, hearing the smooth voice of someone I loved calling to me. I glanced at Venus, my voice cracking as I said," How?"

" You'll just have to want it. Do you want to wake up to see Gaara, love?"

" Yes," I said, tears filling her eyes.

" And Ai?"

I nodded weakly, and without warning, Venus leaned forward and brushed her lips against my forehead, before whispering," You've done well."

And as I thought of Gaara, and Ai, my heart began to accelerate, and once I opened my eyes again, thinking I was to see Venus, but there was nothing. A bright pink wall made me flinched involuntarily, the sounds of machine making my eyes roll off to the side, and glare at the beeping box. Suddenly, voices hit my ears, making me jump slightly, feeling the warm hand of another grasp mine tightly, suddenly. My eyes snapped to the side, catching a glimpse of a pale hand, and I let my hands look up toward the person's face.

" Gaara . . . ?" I whispered. A sigh of utter relief broke out from him, and he leaned down to capture my lips, pulling me into a kiss that sent the machines beside me going crazy. His lips released mine, breathing out. I eyed him, before - I know I must be crazy for this - I started crying.

" I'm sorry! So sorry!" I repeated. I couldn't help but let the tears pour down my face, sobbing uncontrollably - almost hysterically.

" Calm yourself, Sakura." Gaara said softly, trying to sooth me as he stroked my hair. His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't spoke in a while, and, as I let the sobs die off, he leaned down, and kissed my forehead." I'm so sorry, Gaara, really."

He smirked down at me, before stroking my hair once more. As I smiled up at him, trying to ignoring the weak feeling in my body, I heard a cry of a baby catch my attention, and I turned toward Naruto, holding a little bundle of pink blankets in his tan arms.

" Is that . . . Ai?" Naruto nodded, and he stood up, carrying the baby over toward me. She was still crying, and crying, and finally, when Naruto gave Ai to me, letting me cradle her gently, the baby stopped crying, and stared at me with inquisitive beautiful, bright teal eyes. Hair that looked like pinkish, red snow hair framed the girl's pale, baby-round face.

" Hello, love." I smiled, watching as a small warm grin broke out across the girl's face, her eyes lighting up. Her small hands reached out, squeezing the air, a soft giggle erupted passed the girl's pale pink lips. I leaned my face down so that the girl could grip my hair, pulling lightly, and I gave her a small laugh.

I looked up, spotting Gaara staring down at both of us, his eyes lighting up with warmth that I've never seen in his eyes before.

" I guess we both lied."

And as he stared at me in confusion, I bursted out laughing, laughing even more when Ai joined in, her soft giggled erupting from her lips.

At least he was happy.

**-O.o**

I got to go home after the doctors checked me over, and as we walked back to the house, I noticed how Gaara stayed close by me, brushing his shoulder against mine a few times. We laid the baby in her cribs, pulling a red wool blanket around her, tucking it tight. She curled up like a cat, sticking her thumb into her mouth as she sucked on it till she fell asleep.

As Gaara lead me back into the room, and shut the door, he crushed me to his chest, hugging me as tight as possible, keeping me against him. His body was so tense, and shuttering like he was freezing." What's wrong?"

" They all blamed it on me," He whispered, his grip on me tightening." They all blamed me for my mother's death. Then you were dying - just like here. I thought they would blame me again, Sakura . . . " He whispered, and I let my eyes widened. Sure, he talked about things of his past, but never before has he talked of his mother.

" I couldn't let you die," Gaara announced, his arms shaking as if he touched me for the first time. I smiled, pulling away, placing my hands on his cheeks." Gaara, no one could blame you. And if they did, they shouldn't. They're just ass holes, alright?"

He nodded, and before I could stop myself, I kissed him, furiously, leaning forward until we fell down onto the bed. Of course, that wasn't my intention.

I told you everything comes unexpectedly.


	13. Epilogue

_Okay, so now, the story will be officially over. / Thanks for all those who reviewed, and read it! xD_

**Epilogue (Six Years Later.):**

" Ai, stop it. No, put the glass down!"

A loud crash resonated throughout the house, and an angry cry erupted passed the pink-haired girl's lips. A soft, musical giggle followed after the cry, the sound of sand rubbing against the floor soon the only thin to be heard." Ai, I told you not to break anything!" Sakura chided sternly, giving the beautiful little girl a glare.

Teal eyes softened, and the pinkish silver hair that framed her face covered up the girl's pouting face." Sorry," The child whispered, the sand from the ground flowing up, and on top of the bed, and curling its self around the girl.

" It's fine, Ai." Sakura smiled down at the child, brushing the girl's hair behind her ears." I think you woke up your sister, though." So it turned out they didn't have a boy, but they had another girl. Of course Gaara was worried, but he knew Sakura could pull through it - she always did somehow. Ai smiled with mischief, a grin growing on her face." That little squirt deserves it."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her daughter, watching the 6-year-old girl hop off the bed, and into the bathroom, snickering along the way. Of course, she wasn't bad; definitely wasn't as bad as her father when he was younger, but she was a bit of an imp. She was sweet, though, and just full of jealousy when Sakura's attention was directed toward her other baby-daughter, Chise. Still, Ai was a beautiful, and warm girl; it was hard not to love her.

Sakura made her way to the other room, where she found her 1-year-old baby girl, Chise. She had picked the name, because when she first saw the baby, there was a twinkle in her eye that reminded her of a little star in the sky. And that's exactly what her name meant. That was, until, they took her home, and realized how smart she was for a child. She was just a little torrent of smartitdude, she was - another reason for her name.

Sakura cradled the child in her arms, staring down at the resemblance of her father in the baby's features. Crimson red hair that curled down to the length of her chin, and big, wide, innocent sea-foam green eyes that eyed Sakura with familiarity, and warmth. She lifted her tiny hands in the air, and gripped the air, and Sakura smiled, as she leaned down and kissed the girl's tiny palms." Yes, your father's coming home soon."

Although Chise didn't have the ability to control sand like her father, she and Gaara had a bond that couldn't be broken, while Sakura had the same with Ai. Ai was just like Sakura, while Chise was just like Gaara, despite the cold, hard, and mean demeanor.

After the baby calmed down, Sakura laid the child in the crib beside Sakura, and Gaara's bed, before walking off to Ai's room, where she had left her last.

The girl was sitting on the bed, cradling her head as she whimpered." I just want him to stop talking to me, mom."

Sighing, Sakura walked over to the girl, and wrapped her arms around her, pulling the girl into her warmth." I know."

It turned out that Gaara had no trouble with Shukaku at all, although he was still in him. No, Shukaku decided to take attack on Ai, where she had to handle him every second of her life. Gaara, and Sakura - though mostly Gaara - promised to make Ai's childhood memories better that Gaara's, and Sakura's.

As Sakura calmed Ai down, she heard the door down stairs open, excitement bubbling up inside the girl's chest. As she laid the sleeping girl's frame onto the bed, she kissed the girl's pink-silver hair, before jumped off the bed, and racing down stairs, where she spotted crimson locks." Gaara!" She cried in greeting, racing over to meet him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and burying her face in the Kazakage robes.

" Sakura," He whispered, his eyes drifting down toward the pink-hair currently buried in his chest. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her away, and when she looked up, she gave him a smile that made his heart beat quicker than it was just minutes ago. They still had the same affect on each other, as they did when they met.

She was about to say something, but before she could, he thrusted an old, wrinkled paper into her finger tips. He watched her as she gave him a curious, and confused look, before opening it up, watching as her eyes widened." S-So, you found it, huh?" She laughed nervously, looking up at Gaara was he glared down at her, his heart returning to a normal beat.

" Tamari gave it to me," He announced, watching as she fidgeted under his gaze. Suddenly, he spoke once more, his voice filled with anger," Did you honestly believe that you wouldn't make it?"

" Gaara, it was five years ago. I only wrote that note _just _incase something _did _happen. I didn't want there to be no good-bye."

The scowl on Gaara's face couldn't be more clear. He took a deep, deep breath, before releasing it, closing his eyes to keep from completely going psycho on her." And did you really think I could find someone else?"

" Everyone has a chance of moving on-"

Gaara cut the girl off by placing shutting his eyes tightly, and slamming his fit against the wall beside him." Do you have any idea how I felt when I read this?"

Sakura closed her eyes, tears beginning to fall passed her eyelashes." I'm sorry, Gaara, I was afraid. I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye, and I didn't know if I _could _make it. It was just a precaution, you know? Just in case. _Just in case._"

And her tears bothered him as she continued to ramble on with her apologies, and his hand clenched into such tight fist that his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

" Sakura,"

She didn't respond.

" _Sakura." _He hissed, watching as her eyes opened, and her rumblings were cut short. She lifted those green eyes that also seemed to capture him with the warmth, to look into his.

Her eyes were slightly red from crying, and her ips were in a full pout - an unconscious pout. And although he was a bit angry at her, he captured her lips rather roughly. Soon, they needed breath, and Sakura was the one to pull away first as she wiped her eyes, trying to get traces of tears away from her cheeks. " I'm sorry." She whispered one last time, before turning around, and shooting up stairs, the sound of crying getting his attention.

With a soft sigh, Gaara followed Sakura up stairs, and into Chise's room, watching Sakura just beginning to rocking the baby in her arms. Her eyes drifted to Gaara, and she smiled at him, watching as Chise's tiny fist reached out to Gaara. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, and he reached out, and touch Chise's fingertips.

He looked up to Sakura, and watched as the warmth played in her green depths. But they were distant.

" What's wrong?" He asked, watching as he eyes drifted over to Gaara, and before she could stop herself, she asked him a question that made him tense." Why me?"

" What?"

" A long, long time ago - I mean, when you first woke up at the hospital in Suna." She paused, and Gaara eyed her in curiosity. She's remembering something from that long ago?

" Shukaku told me something-"

" Sakura," He warned, glaring straight at her.

" Just listen!" She snapped, her eyes set ablaze. Chise's hands fisted in her shirt as she began," He told me - he told me that when we were kids, and Naruto was going to fight you for the first time, you pinned me up against the tree by the sand." She sighed softly, her eyes boring into his." He said you saved me. I was the only one you did save."

Gaara's eyes widen a bit of a fraction, before he responded," You intrigued me. You were so weak - so vulnerable, and yet you protected your life for - for _him." _He growled, but then his eyes flashed up to Sakura's and he muttered," I didn't know you'd survive. I thought I had killed you."

Sakura didn't get angry, she just placed Chise back in her crib, then turning around, and wrapping her arms around Gaara, and hugging him tightly." So I guess you always were interested in me." She joked, watching Gaara's eyes narrow into slits.

" I was not." He hissed.

" Last time I checked, intrigued, and interested were basically the same thing."

Scowling, Gaara turned around, and walked off toward their bedroom, slamming the door shut on the way out. Sakura followed, a smirk on her face. She knew he wasn't in there by the time she touched the door. She stepped out of the window, and made her way up to the roof. He was sitting down, staring up the stairs that twinkled like diamonds. She made her way over to him, and sat down, pressing myself into his side." You know, I was always interested in you."

He looked down at me, his eyes boring into mine as he whispered," You were, were you?"

" Even if you were a psycho, you were cute. Any girl could notice that." She laughed, and he glared at her, trying to push her away, but she clung to his side." I'm sorry. The truth hurts." She giggled, watching a scowl etch upon his face.

Sighing, she laid back on the roof, pulling him down, and nuzzling the side of his arm with her forehead. The stars continued to glisten, and appearing randomly in different spots. With a smile, Sakura whispered in a sleepy voice," I love you, Gaara."

He watched her eyes droop slightly, and soon, he replied," I know."

A smile grew across her lips, and soon, she fell asleep against his arms, his eyes never leaving the creature who changed his life for the better.

And as Sakura was about completely succumb to the dream-world for good, she swear he heard him whisper,"_ Don't ever leave me."_

And Sakura couldn't help be let a soft whisper, blurry whisper escape passed her lips."

_" Silly Gaara, I never will." _


	14. Question! :o

Hello everyone! :o

I was wondering . . .

Would any of you like this story to be in Gaara's point of view?


	15. The Beauty of A Sandglass

Okay!

I just put up the first chapter of Gaara's point of view in the new story.

It's called:

**The Beauty of A Sandglass.**

=)


End file.
